


Не плачь, моя детка

by Hrenougolnik, Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Road Trips, Scarification, Temporary Amnesia, brock was a bag of dicks, jorts, redeemed rumlow?, what is a happy ending anyway?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Это должно было стать всего лишь коротким исполнением заявки: «Герой просыпается с амнезией», но я не смогла остановиться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush Little Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340690) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



Задание сразу пошло по пизде. Пропущенные точки эвакуации. Ошибочные разведданные. Так что бомба, которую переехала их машина, оказалась уже просто вишенкой на всем этом дерьмовом торте. У двух агентов на задних сиденьях автомобиля не было ни малейшего шанса выжить.

Ассет дотащил потерявшего сознание хендлера до сомнительного укрытия в заброшенном здании. Из резаной раны на голове у его хендлера, Командира, густо сочилась кровь. Стекала по лицу и скапливалась лужицей в углу глазницы. Солдат вскрыл комплект первой помощи и как можно лучше промыл и зашил порез. Потом прислонился к стене, отдыхая в ожидании прибытия эвакуационной бригады.

Прошло несколько часов. Ассет проверил рацию, и батарея отвалилась ему прямо в руку. Она оказалась пробита пулями насквозь. Впрочем, эвакуационная бригада прибудет за ними все равно. У них обоих были вживленные датчики перемещения. К тому же СТРАЙК нуждался в своем Командире. Он не был всего лишь оружием, как Ассет. Командир был ценен.

Ассет наблюдал за тем, как Командир спит, пока тот не открыл глаза. Ассет ничего не сказал, только молча смотрел, как хендлер поднялся, осторожно потрогал перевязку на голове и поморщился. Затем, похоже, его зрение прояснилось, и он отпрянул назад, увидев Ассета. Глаза Командира испуганно распахнулись. Он пятился от Ассета, пока не уперся в стену. Ассет не понял почему, ведь он, как и всегда, был одет в стандартную тактическую броню, лицо покрыто защитной краской, все оружие на месте, как и у самого Командира.

– Ты кто? – резко спросил Командир и схватился за голову. – И кто я?

Это были легкие вопросы.

– Ты – Командир. Я – Ассет, – он достал фляжку из рюкзака, глотнул из нее и завернул крышку. – Пей, – он бросил фляжку к ногам Командира.

Хендлер посмотрел на него подозрительно.

– Антисанитария, – сказал он, но все равно подобрал ее и напился. – Чем же я командую?

– Ассетом, – он указал на свою широкую грудь.

– Сразу стало понятнее. Боже, как башка болит, – хендлер поморщился. – Я приложился головой?

– О приборную панель транспорта, когда мы попали на СВУ.

– На что? – Командир сделал еще один глоток. – Мы наехали на самодельную бомбу?

– Да. Вы не помните параметры миссии?

– Я своего имени не помню, блядь! Я на миссии? В компании с воплощением самой смерти? – Командир вздохнул. – Я уверен, ты, скорее всего, очень славный человек, просто я ничего не понимаю.

Никто никогда не говорил Ассету, каким человеком он был раньше, даже Командир. Не сдержав любопытства, он попробовал узнать:

– Почему ты сказал, что я очень славный человек?

– Просто не хочу, чтобы ты напал на меня. Ты выглядишь так, будто можешь порвать меня пополам голыми руками. Но понятно же, что это ты перевязал меня и приглядывал за мной, стало быть, ты порядочный человек. Обычная логика.

– Я… – Солдат помолчал, – порядочный человек?

– Конечно. Само собой. Ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

– Командир, – Ассет немного подумал. – Я несколько раз слышал, как тебя окликали «Брок Рамлоу».

Командир поморщился.

– Мои родители, наверно, ненавидели меня, раз дали такое имя. Звучит, как у ведущего теленовостей или порнозвезды, – он глотнул еще. – А тебя как зовут, парень?

– Ассет, – это было его единственным именем. Единственным, каким его называли. – Меня тоже окликали по-разному, но не думаю, чтобы что-то из этого было подходящим для меня именем. – Командир засмеялся, и он добавил: – Это сейчас была не шутка.

– Спорим, ты вообще никогда не шутишь, – Командиру едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми.

– Шутки не входят в параметры миссии.

Его хендлер снова засмеялся.

– А вот это точно отличная шутка. Мне повезло быть твоим первым зрителем. Ты слишком милый, чтобы все время оставаться таким серьезным, – Командир повалился у стены, и Ассет бросился к нему на помощь. Он подхватил Командира обеими руками и вдруг испытал странное чувство дежавю. Как будто человек в его руках резко стал маленьким, хрупким и пылающим в лихорадке.

– Тише, – сказал ему Ассет. – Шшшш. Не пугай меня так, заморыш, ты расстроишь свою маму. – Командир не слышал его, обмякнув в руках Ассета и поверхностно дыша. – _Не плачь, моя детка, не плачь, дорогая. Мамочка купит тебе попугая_ , – слова сами всплыли откуда-то, наслаиваясь на обрывок мелодии, пока он качал Командира на руках вперед и назад.

Когда прибыла эвакуационная бригада, Ассет по-прежнему крепко цеплялся за хендлера. Слезы прочертили грязные дорожки у него на лице.

– Отпусти, солдат, – кто-то из прибывших попытался разжать его пальцы, и Ассет щелкнул зубами, как дикое животное.

– У нас нет времени на это дерьмо, – самый крупный, тот, которого Командир явно предпочитал другим, всадил ампулу с самовпрыскивающимся транквилизатором ему в шею. – Доставьте Командира в медицинское крыло, а этого заберите на обнуление. – Пена пошла у Солдата изо рта, когда высокий склонился над ним и забрал Командира из его отчаянной хватки. – Он опять что-то вспомнил.


	2. Chapter 2

Рамлоу очнулся на больничной койке. Он понял это по капельнице у себя в руке и приглушенному пиканью мониторов. Получается, если здесь заботились о его здоровье, значит, он был у хороших парней. Обычно никого особенно не ебет, как чувствуют себя пленные.

Он с усилием разодрал глаза, услышав шаги у своей постели. Двое мужчин. У одного были высокомерные интонации всезнайки-доктора, а вот голос другого показался знакомым. Он цеплял что-то в глубине онемевшего затуманенного мозга, но безответно. Рамлоу по-прежнему ни хуя не помнил.

Что ж, он хотя бы помнил, что нужно делать, когда все хуево. Его мозг все же больше напоминал швейцарский сыр, чем пудинг из тапиоки.

– Он так и не приходил в сознание. У него серьезная черепно-мозговая травма, повреждение лобной доли. Впрочем, мы настроены оптимистично. Вы приняли временное командование, агент Роллинз?

_Роллинз._

– Да. Но нам нужно, чтобы он вернулся в строй как можно скорее. Слишком многое от этого зависит сейчас. К тому же придется решать проблемы в камере временного содержания.

– О, у Ассета выработался иммунитет к транквилизаторам, верно?

Рамлоу прикусил кончик языка, подслушивая их разговор.

– Просто отволоките его в кресло для обнуления памяти и позаботьтесь об этом.

_Кресло для обнуления памяти?_

– Как бы я ни хотел засунуть его мозги в блендер, я не могу к нему подобраться. Он никого к себе не подпускает. Полагаю, если пустить газ – тоже не сработает, потому что если не действуют транки, впрыснутые ему в кровь, те, что он вдохнет, тоже хуй нам помогут. И он все время спрашивает о Броке. Просто снова и снова.

– Он зависим от своего хендлера. Этого мы и пытались добиться. Полагаю, сработало даже излишне хорошо. Какое у вас сейчас стало интересное выражение лица, агент Роллинз. Уж не ревнуете ли вы к Ассету? Вы ведь только недавно отметили годовщину.

– Просто позаботьтесь о нем, – огромная горячая лапа накрыла кисть Брока, ласково скользнув большим пальцем по ладони. И чужая рука мягко сжала его. _У него что, были отношения с этим мужчиной?_ – Я разберусь, что делать с Ассетом.

– Нам некем его заменить, так что не перегибайте палку, – раздраженно ответил доктор.

– Ну, коленные чашечки ему не особенно нужны, я считаю, – лед в голосе Роллинза заставил желудок Рамлоу сжаться. Они собирались пытать парня, который спас ему жизнь. Пытать просто потому, что тот продолжал спрашивать, что с ним.

Он застонал, как обычно делали персонажи мыльных опер. Роллинз тут же переключился на него, сжав ту его руку, в которой не было капельницы.

– Брок!

– Роллинз? – прошептал Брок пересохшими губами и приоткрыл глаза. – Где я?

– В своей личной палате, конечно. Я заставил их повесить латунную табличку с твоим именем над кроватью. Боже, как же ты напугал меня, – Роллинз вдруг поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.

Это было внезапно. Брок заморгал, определяя, где выход из палаты.

– Наше задание? – этим ведь в первую очередь должен был интересоваться Командир.

– Потеряли двоих. Семь человек с ранениями. Объект обнаружен, – Роллинз оказался высоким, грубоватым как раз того типа, чтобы подходить под стандарты Брока. – Я нашел тебя так быстро, как только смог, детка. Ты точно не выскользнешь из этого дерьма, просто сдохнув. – Он улыбнулся Броку с искренней нежностью, но Брок не почувствовал ничего. Меньше чем ничего. Какой-то прах прошлых чувств.

Тем не менее Брок протянул руку и прижал ладонь к его щеке, провел большим пальцем по шраму на подбородке Роллинза.

– А что Ассет?

Доктор кашлянул.

– Отказывается сотрудничать. Явно нуждается в вашем заботливом вмешательстве, – скользкий сарказм в его словах заставил Брока заскрипеть зубами. – Если вы готовы немного покататься на кресле-каталке, сможете сами навестить его и заставить слушаться.

– Он не хотел отпускать тебя. Пришлось буквально отдирать от тебя его грязные руки, пока он рыдал над тобой. Хочет убедиться, что ты в порядке. Вот гадство, – Роллинз хмыкнул. – Я, конечно, знал, что ты хорош в том, что делаешь, но, детка, это просто фантастика.

Брок позволил своей руке упасть на кровать. Он был не настолько слаб, просто ему не хотелось больше касаться этого человека. Они не были хорошими парнями. Потому что хорошие парни не делают таких вещей. И Брок был у них за главного.

_Ебать их всех._


	3. Chapter 3

– Я никуда не пойду в больничной ночнушке, размахивая своими причиндалами. Тащи мою одежду, – приказал Рамлоу Роллинзу, усевшись и пытаясь восстановить чувствительность в пятках. Он обеими руками зачесал назад волосы, кажется, они слишком длинные для военной стрижки.

– Что, весь комплект? – спросил Роллинз.

У него на плече была эмблема, у доктора – такая же поверх знака с предупреждением о радиационной опасности. Щ.И.Т. Что бы эта херня ни означала, это не могла быть приличная организация со звучной аббревиатурой, если эти двое работали на нее. Брок кивнул.

– Есть, сэр, – ответил Роллинз и добавил с усмешкой: – Приятно видеть, как серьезно ты настроен, а то, по-моему, все это становилось слишком слюнявым. – Он отправился за штанами для Брока, насвистывая веселую мелодию.

– Цепные собаки часто тянутся к хорошему обращению, – заметил доктор.

О нет, ты мне не нравишься. Вот ни капельки.

– Но, возможно, пришло время напомнить ему, как он должен себя вести. С последнего обнуления прошло достаточно много времени.

– Как много? – спросил Брок, пока ему отсоединяли капельницу и вынимали катетер. Он поморщился, потому что доктор делал это с деликатностью кузнеца.

– Больше трех недель. Слишком много для стабильной работы и послушания. Вы были без сознания почти четыре дня. Ассет все это время не спал и, хотя его физиологические параметры сильно отличаются от человеческих, ему все же необходим сон. А вовсе не термос крепкого черного кофе, как вы обычно предлагаете. – Доктор ткнул в Брока пальцем. – Не вставайте с кровати, пока агент Роллинз не вернется. Я не хочу возиться с еще одним повторением истории «я просто поскользнулся и упал». – Он взглянул на телефон и вышел из комнаты.

Пожалуй, он разом узнал слишком много из этой краткой обличительной речи. Паренек не был человеком? И он не спал все это время? А сам Брок был отвратительным пациентом, который никогда не слушался врачей, и к тому же полным ублюдком. С этим, пожалуй, он справится.

Роллинз, похоже, пошел вразнос – притащил больше черного кевлара, чем один человек был в состоянии надеть на себя зараз. Впрочем, штаны оказались нормальными карго штанами, разве что со слишком большим количеством карманов и заклепок. Пока он натягивал через голову черную футболку, Роллинз пялился на него, хотя и с абсолютно каменным лицом.

– Сделай фотку, сохранится дольше, – пробормотал Рамлоу, наклоняясь, чтобы натянуть носки. Когда он собирался завязать шнурки на ботинках, Роллинз опустился перед ним на колени. – Я сам могу это сделать, – запротестовал Брок, но Роллинз шлепком отбросил его руку.

– Ты всегда так поступаешь со мной.

– Как? Попадаю на бомбы?

– Притворяешься, что с тобой все в порядке. Что ты бессмертный. Будто твои шрамы – это ордена, а не предупреждения избегать одного и того же дерьма снова и снова, – голос Роллинза дрогнул. Брок вцепился в край стула. – А ты просто сидишь и ни фига не говоришь мне. Можно подумать, Ассет единственный, кто не мог заснуть четыре дня из-за тебя.

Роллинз, затянув шнурки, поднял голову, и Брок увидел, какое измученное у него лицо, какие красные глаза и плотно сжатые из-за переживаний губы. Этот человек любил его. Почему? Роллинз вздохнул, сдаваясь, когда Брок озадаченно посмотрел на него, и снова опустил голову. Брок было осторожно потянулся к нему, но маслянистый гель в волосах выглядел отвратительно жирным, так что Брок положил руку ему на загривок. Его... бойфренд?.. супруг?.. прижался лбом к колену Брока, пока тот уверенно гладил его сзади по шее, будто нервную скаковую лошадь, нуждавшуюся в том, чтобы ее успокоили.

Через пару минут Роллинз прокашлялся, и Брок убрал руку.

– Помочь тебе с твоим перекрещивающимся над сердцем бюстгальтером?

Брок понятия не имел, о чем он говорил, так что ответил: «Да». Интересно, бюстгальтер у него тоже был из кевлара? Он же будет натирать.

Джек протянул ему хитросплетение серых ремней с портупеями, и Брок незаметно выдохнул от облегчения.

– Не уверен, что осилю все это «приподнимай и разделяй», о котором дамы столько пищали в рекламных роликах, – умудрился пошутить Брок.

Вот почему он помнил старый слоган женского белья, но не свое среднее имя?

– У тебя и так отличные сиськи, – усмехнулся Роллинз, заканчивая закреплять на нем амуницию. Рамлоу было душно во всей этой сбруе, будто скрещенные ремни выжимали весь воздух из его легких. Роллинз протянул Броку большущий острый нож с черненым лезвием. Брок сжал его так, будто тот мог ожить в руках и вонзиться в него. – А теперь давай покончим с этим, чтобы мы могли уже поехать домой. Твоему зверенышу всего-то нужен урок послушания.

Его зверенышу? Несчастному парню со смазанной тушью. Пальцы Брока сжались на рукоятке ножа знакомой уверенной хваткой.

– Само собой.


	4. Chapter 4

Брок ковылял по коридору, пока не понял, что понятия не имеет, куда идти. Он остановился и раздраженно сжал переносицу пальцами, жест, к сожалению, был не настолько наигранным, как ему бы того хотелось.

– Что не так? – спросил Роллинз.

– Слушай, иди вперед. Я не в настроении сейчас отвечать на вопросы всех встречных зевак о моем самочувствии. Наверно, тебе стоит расчистить для меня дорогу.

Челюсть у Роллинза закаменела, и Брок заранее посочувствовал тем несчастным ублюдкам, которые попадутся ему на пути. Они зашагали дальше, и Брок придал своему лицу выражение, которое, с его точки зрения, должно было выглядеть суровым, но, вероятно, наводило скорее на мысли о запоре. Он был не таким уж хорошим актером. Или лгуном. Все происходящее казалось просто безумием.

В конце концов, они остановились перед дверями достаточно мощными, чтобы скрывать за собой денежное хранилище банка. И что делать дальше?

– Отключите камеры, – приказал Брок.

Мелкая сошка на посту возле дверей открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Брок оборвал его одним взглядом.

– Нам не нужны доказательства и записи того, что будет внутри. У меня есть на это свои причины.

– Так точно, сэр, – подыграл Роллинз и подмигнул ему с гордостью, когда охранник пикнуть не посмел, и Брок почувствовал тошноту от происходящего. – Тебе понадобится твой специальный набор?

_О боже, надеюсь нет._

– Да.

Зашипела пневматика, двери открылись, и Брок вошел внутрь. Он решился еще разок взглянуть на Роллинза, и тот снова подмигнул ему.

_Вот гадость. Спорим, у нас, должно быть, самый омерзительный секс на свете._

Двери захлопнулись позади него.

Брок невольно прикрыл рот рукой – вонь, стоявшая в камере, буквально ударила его в лицо. Парнишка забился в дальний угол, свернувшись в комок, и следил из-под вороньего гнезда грязных волос одним светлым глазом.

– Эй, помнишь меня?

– Командир, – приглушенно ответил тот. – А вы себя помните? – Брок помотал головой. – Тогда почему вы здесь?

– Мне сказали, что ты звал меня, – Брок потер рукой себе шею сзади. – Послушай, это было правильно – прийти к тебе. Ты же мне жизнь спас. Я твой должник. – В полу было отверстие для стока. Брок понадеялся, что все-таки для воды, хотя он уже ничего хорошего не ожидал от местных садистов. – От тебя ужасно воняет.

Паренек пожал плечами, и Брок огляделся в поисках лейки душа и вентилей. Найдя, он включил теплую воду и полез за мылом в выданное ему ведро.

_Интересно, зачем туда положили презервативы и детские влажные салфетки?_

От невольной догадки Брок даже выронил ведро на плиточный пол.

_Боже ты мой, нет._

Он обернулся к пареньку, который поднялся и потянулся. Потом Ассет начал раздеваться, и Брок распахнул рот и сразу же захлопнул его при виде поблескивающей металлической руки. Пластины на ней перетекали в движении будто кожа, пока парень разувался, снимал штаны. Брок отвернулся, покраснев.

– Смотрю, ты следишь за тем, чтобы оставаться в форме? – пустая болтовня ощущалась совершенно не к месту.

Не получив ответа, он вернулся к поискам мыла в ведре. Брока воротило от одной мысли о найденных презервативах. Потом он смотрел, как мыльная вода убегает в сток. А когда оторвал от нее взгляд, обнаружил вмурованные в стену кандалы и въевшиеся в стыки между кафелем красные следы.

«Я вытащу тебя отсюда, – подумал Брок. – Без вариантов, парень».

– Для меня есть задание?

Душ отключился.

Брок пожевал губу. До сих пор он продержался на полном блефе, так что мешало ему продолжать в том же духе?

– Ты прав, есть. На базу проник неизвестный противник. Нет никакого способа выяснить, кто из персонала остался верен нашим целям. Задание выбраться с базы, найти безопасное убежище и перегруппироваться. Только мы двое знаем, что происходит. Так что ты подчиняешься мне и только мне одному.

– Принято, – мокрое полотенце шлепнулось на пол, и в следующий миг Брок обнаружил, что его придавил к стене голый мокрый ампутант. – Не двигайтесь.

– Даже мысли такой не было, – выдавил Брок, у которого уже ребра заныли от давления. Он скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как его нож выскользнул из ножен со свистящим устрашающим звуком. – И? Что ты собираешься делать этим ножом, парнишка?

Ассет задрал майку Брока, сдвинул в сторону сбрую и прижал кончик ножа к его коже.

– Трекер.

В тот же миг Брок на секунду ослеп от боли и прикусил изнутри губу.

– Готово.

Брок усилием заставил себя открыть съехавшиеся к переносице глаза и увидел крошечный чип, который Ассет держал в окровавленных пальцах. Он выглядел, как ребенок, наконец поймавший любопытное насекомое за крылышки.

– У тебя такой же? – спросил Брок, ища, чем бы залепить оставшийся ему маленький порез.

Им следовало бы более продуманно комплектовать «специальный набор» средствами первой помощи. Похоже, здесь не особенно заботились о пленниках.

– Был, – уголок рта Ассета дернулся вверх, и спустя секунду он пояснил: – Это была шутка. Это была шутка, потому что я уже вырвал свой трекер.

Брок посмотрел на него и увидел кровь, сочащуюся из пореза на середине мускулистого бедра.

– Иисусе! – Брок нашел, чем его перевязать, и опустился на колени, чтобы сделать это. – Я и не заметил, как ты… Надо же предупреждать… – кровь сама собой остановилась, и порез зажил прямо у Брока на глазах.

Это зрелище настолько поразило его, что он сначала едва заметил крупный мягкий член, едва не задевший его щеку. Брок кашлянул и поднялся, покраснев от адреналина и смущения.

– Между прочим, такой херней можно человеку глаз выколоть, приятель.

Парень встряхнул свою фетишную униформу и воспользовался влажными салфетками, чтобы вытереть пропахшие ее части, прежде чем надеть ее обратно.

– Я готов.

_Хотел бы я сказать то же самое._

– Я все еще думаю над тем, как нам выбраться отсюда.

– Я бы предложил воспользоваться общим гаражом, туда можно довольно быстро попасть из внешнего помещения. Это довольно эффективно, так нам не придется возиться с заложниками. – Парень зачесал свои волосы назад пальцами живой руки и показался Броку вдруг таким невозможно юным. – Мне придется пойти на хитрость.

– Давай.

Без сомнения, парнишка справится с этим лучше, чем это удастся сейчас Броку.

– Нажми кнопку и скажи им открыть двери, – нож вдавился в его горло, и Брок сглотнул.

_Может быть, это и было совсем глупой идеей..._

– Откройте дверь!


	5. Chapter 5

При виде удивленных лиц техника и того высокого парня Ассет испытал любопытное ощущение удовлетворения. Похоже, их фальшивая ситуация с заложником отлично сработала. И то, как панически частил пульс Командира под его пальцами, тоже обнадеживало. Похоже, его хендлер и сам поверил, что его жизнь всерьез находилась в опасности. Что было не совсем точно.

Никто, кроме Командира, не заслуживал доверия. Это имело смысл. Командир был единственным человеком, которого Ассет слушался. Его приказы были нерушимым законом.

И все же его удивляло, насколько манера речи Командира поменялась с момента происшествия. Темп и само построение фраз стали едва уловимо медленнее, как будто тот размышлял надо всем, что видел вокруг. Ассет одобрил внезапно обострившуюся наблюдательность своего хендлера. Возможно, именно благодаря ей Командир и распознал среди членов организации предателей.

Техник потянулся к тревожной кнопке, и Ассет метнул нож, пригвоздив его руку к столу. От боли и шока тот потерял сознание и осел на пол.

Ассет выбил пистолет из рук любимчика Командира и принялся душить его.

Про себя он невольно припоминал слова, которыми тот называл его в последние три недели. _Зверек. Игрушка. Робот. Падаль._ Ассет непроизвольно крепче сжал пальцы, и насмешливые слова стали растворяться в его памяти так же неотвратимо, как синело у человека лицо.

Командир закричал:

– Не убивай его!

Но это было бы _неэффективно_.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что мы так не делаем!

В этой фразе не было вообще никакого смысла, и Ассет продолжил душить свою жертву.

– Он любит меня! Он может пригодиться нам позже!

Ассет вздохнул и надавил так, чтобы просто вывести высокого из строя на какое-то время, тот дико забился в его хватке и вскоре обмяк. После он подобрал упавший пистолет и вытащил нож из сапога мужчины.

– За мной.

Найти гараж было не трудно. Командир не смог сказать, где его машина, так что Ассет просто схватил незадачливую секретаршу, которая листала ленту на экране сотового в своем кабриолете с откинутым верхом, и пересадил ее на бетонный пол гаража.

Командир извинился перед ней.

– Простите нас, пожалуйста. Это вопрос национальной безопасности.

Она открыла было рот, но Ассет рыкнул: – Не вздумай орать, – так что она сразу захлопнула его и затряслась.

– Я правда очень сильно сожалею об этом, – снова извинился Командир, устраиваясь за рулем, в то время как Ассет занял заднее сиденье.

Ассет поскреб подбородок, обдумывая, что делать дальше. Потом наклонился к сиденью водителя и буркнул Командиру в ухо:

– Подними верх.

Когда они подъехали к посту охраны у выхода, Командир сказал:

– Я сам с ним поговорю.

Охранник высунулся из окна, явно умирая со скуки. Командир мрачно глянул на него без единого слова, и тот поднял руки в шуточном жесте капитуляции, а потом скорее нажал на кнопку, открывающую ворота. Когда они проезжали мимо, Ассет разобрал, как он назвал Командира «мудаком».

Это было точным определением.

– Дерьмодерьмодерьмодерьмо! – прошипел Командир на одном выдохе. – Сработало! Оно реально сработало?

– Нам придется сменить это средство передвижения на другое. – Кабриолет был слишком вызывающим и заметным. Ассет обвел взглядом горизонт, выглядывая вертолеты и квадрокоптеры. – Сверни вон туда, – он указал на парковку перед торговым центром.

Командир остановился там, где указал Ассет, и тот выскользнул из машины в направлении уличного банкомата.

– Цель достигнута, – отчет был простой формальностью, но знакомые фразы успокаивали его и помогали сосредоточиться. Его волосы занавесили лицо, пряча от камер. Приблизившись к банкомату, он одним движением вырвал ячейку с валютой. Сзади прозвучало приглушенное: «Срань господня!» – и он тихо улыбнулся, не поднимая головы.

Когда он после этого уселся на переднем сиденье, Командир уставился на него:

– Насколько ты силен?

Ассет, конечно, обладал некоторыми теоретическими представлениями, но он постарался ответить обобщенно, потому что Командир должен был знать _все_ его параметры.

– Я сильный.

Машина понеслась по автостраде, и Ассет включил радио. Зазвучала грустная-грустная песня, мужчина с низким печальным голосом скорбел с радиоволн: _«Сегодня я сделал себе больно, чтобы узнать, могу ли еще чувствовать...»_

– Это ваша любимая песня, Командир.

Его хендлер кивнул и забарабанил пальцами по рулю.

– Ага, точно. Самая любимая, – подтвердил Командир его вранье.

Вероятность того, что первая попавшаяся песня окажется его любимой, была совершенно мизерной, и хотя и можно было сделать скидку на стрессовую ситуацию и другие отвлекающие факторы, ответ Командира утвердил Ассет в его подозрениях.

_Командир очень изменился._

– Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

– Командир…

– Зови меня Брок. Ты не можешь продолжать обращаться ко мне Командир. Среди гражданских, – это было чудовищным нарушением протокола. – Как ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя?

Ассет моргнул, коснувшись ресницами собственных щек.

– Позывной?

– Что-то вроде. Я не могу и дальше называть тебя Ассет. Это звучит жутко. Как будто ты принадлежишь кому-то.

– Я принадлежу не кому-то. Я принадлежу тебе.

Команди… Брок чуть не съехал с дороги. Он быстро выправил машину и ругнулся себе под нос.

– Черт. Нет. Это неправильно. Ни один человек не должен _принадлежать_ другому. Это не хорошо. Тебе придется взять себе имя.

– Я не помню, чтобы меня определяли иначе, нежели Ассет, – он задумался. – Но неофициально меня называли по-разному.

Брок вздохнул.

– Уверен, что я пожалею об этом, но озвучь-ка мне, как тебя называли?

– Убийца. Инструмент. Проект. Зимний Солдат. Кукла для секса, – слова слетели с его губ скороговоркой, но на последнем Брок вздрогнул.

– Зимний, да? Зимний пойдет? Оно хотя бы звучит как имя. Так, Зимний, бросаем эту машину, крадем новую, потом покупаем себе одежду, которая не будет кричать: «Привет, я оперативный агент, а это мой подручный – инвалид в коже». Затем найдем себе место, чтобы передохнуть, помыться и спланировать, что делать дальше. Хороший план?

Ассет кивнул. _Нет, не Ассет_. Ему дали новый позывной. Он должен был запомнить. Должен был… должен, должен, должен… Зимний откинул голову на подголовник сиденья, чтобы наблюдать за дорогой позади них в боковое зеркало.

Его речь прозвучала непривычно протяжно, хотя хендлер, кажется, этого не заметил, когда он ответил:

– Само собой, Брок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: песня, которая играет в машине в этой главе – это «Hurt», в исполнении Джонни Кэша (Johnny Cash)
> 
> I hurt myself today  
> To see if I still feel  
> I focus on the pain  
> The only thing that's real


	6. Chapter 6

Они бросили машину на окраине, украли другую и подменили номера. Это был насыщенный вечерок. Но Брок постепенно все сильнее зевал, и голова у него разболелась. Это было закономерно: он вообще-то совсем недавно перенес серьезную черепно-мозговую травму. И он не собирался просто ни с того, ни с сего вдруг свалиться с кровоизлиянием в мозг.

В его воспоминаниях возникали какие-то лица, но он понятия не имел, кому они принадлежали. Черный мужчина с повязкой на один глаз. _Чувачок пират._ Пожилой блондин в дорогом костюме с жестокой улыбкой на губах. _Мистер Костюмчик_. Это были его друзья или враги?

Он глянул на своего товарища, наблюдавшего за дорогой позади них, подперев подбородок правой рукой. Металлические пальцы другой в такт мелодии постукивали по его затянутому в кожу бедру.

– Кто подарил тебе такую руку? – спросил Брок.

– Это не было подарком, – Зимний спустил куртку со своего плеча, и гладкая красная звезда блеснула в свете фар встречной машины: – _Sovetskiy Soyuz._

– Ты сейчас чихнул, верно? Гезундхайт* («Будь здоров», нем.).

 _Советы. Да сколько лет этому пареньку? Холодная война кончилась уже десятилетия назад…_ Брок потрогал языком ранку от зубов на губе. То, как она ныла, помогало ему не задремать.

– Ты был добровольцем?

– Я не помню. Пока.

– Переночуем здесь, – Брок указал на мигающий неоновый знак мотеля с почасовой оплатой через улицу от стрипклуба. – Тут не будут придираться к тому, что мы платим наличными.

_Но не могу же я войти туда одетым подобным образом. Я даже на базе выделялся._

– Черт, как мне стащить с себя эту хрень? – он подергал свою скрещенную сбрую. Зимний потянулся к нему и одним движением расстегнул ее. – Спасибо. Она впивалась в меня до ребер. У нас, что ли, все такое носят?

Зимний покачал головой.

– Нет.

_Отлично. Выходит, я еще и сам выбрал носить эту упряжь. Каким я был экстремальным модником._

– Она не очень-то удобная. Натирает, – проворчал он, отшатнувшись от своего спутника. – Пойду, сниму нам комнату. Не общайся ни с кем и вообще пригнись.

– Они не станут распространять мои фотографии, – заметил Зимний, потянувшись к радио.

– Почему?

– Потому, – свет от мигающих неоновых вывесок вспыхивал на скулах молодого человека и мерцал в глазах, слишком старых для его миловидного лица. – Я призрак.

_Ну, лаааааадно. Это даже совсем не страшно._

– Пойду, сниму комнату. А ты просто будь тобой, – Брок улыбнулся ему, больше чтобы успокоить себя, нежели ради парня. Выбираясь из машины, он услышал, как Зимний напевает:

_– Тише, малышка, больше ни слова…_

Вот это уже было правда жутко.

***

Комната оказалась просто грязной помойкой. Небрежно заделанные дыры в стенах и загадочные потеки на ковре намекали на преступление и трагедию. _Если дырка размером с четвертак, то она, скорее всего, от пули. Откуда я это знаю? Типичные пустячки вроде этого вряд ли придут в голову обычному человеку._

Брок содрал жесткое унылое покрывало с кровати и с гадливой гримасой бросил его на пол.

– Послушай, прости, что тут всего лишь одна кровать, но у них все номера такие. И поскольку будут искать двух мужчин… в общем, я буду спать в кресле, – извинился Брок и замолчал, заметив, что парень уже стащил с себя всю одежду. Толстые полосы шрамов змеились вокруг места крепления протеза к торсу. _Эту штуку пришлось вживить прямо ему в скелет. Как он вообще сохраняет равновесие с такой хренью?_ Паренек заметил его взгляд и не отводил глаз, продолжая раздеваться. Брок отвернулся, было нечто болезненно интимное в том, чтобы наблюдать за таким беззащитным моментом, даже невзирая на то, что он уже видел в той камере. – Знаешь, я, наверно, могу сходить принести льда… Да, схожу-ка принесу льда.

_Доктор сказал, Ассет не укладывался в обычные человеческие параметры._

Он забыл взять ведро для льда.

Брок скормил все свои мелкие деньги автомату. Ему казалось, он уже вечность ничего не ел. Он захватил еще и напитки для них и направился в комнату, только когда в карманах его карго-штанов совсем не осталось места.

Когда он закончил возиться с ключом и открыл дверь, в лицо ему уперлось дуло пистолета.

– Иисусе!

– Это не пароль, – ответил Зимний, затащил Брока в комнату и захлопнул за ним дверь.

– Я и не знал, что нам нужен пароль, – начал Брок и замолчал, когда парень выгнул бровь. – Я хотел сказать, прости, мне все еще не слишком хорошо после того, как я приложился головой.

 _Надеюсь, он купится на это. Это ведь большей частью правда_.

– Ты скомпрометирован, – это не было вопросом.

Брок переступил с ноги на ногу и выложил еду на убогий столик у стены. Взял орешки и открыл лимонад, прежде чем опуститься на край кровати. _Если я скажу «да», он сбежит обратно к людям, которые так издевались над ним? Если я скажу «нет»…_

– Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Брок, запивая орешки содовой.

– Ты мой хендлер.

– Я не об этом спрашивал.

Ассет протянул руку, и Брок, не задумываясь, отсыпал орешков ему в ладонь. Выражение лица парня было совершенно невозможно разглядеть за всей этой кучей волос.

– Я не ем.

_Вот дерьмо._

– Ну ты же не растение, – Брок потер себе щеку. – Или растение?

– Меня кормят через трубку. Питательной смесью.

Брок раскусил орешек во рту и прожевал его.

– Звучит просто отвратительно. Давай ешь свои орешки.

Зимний подчинился, старательно разжевывая орешки по одному, будто вспоминая, как работают челюсти.

– Пить будешь? – Брок протянул ему содовую, и парень глотнул из банки, настороженно наблюдая за Броком. Тот развязывал шнурки на ботинках, стараясь не вспоминать Роллинза, делавшего то же самое, стоя перед ним на коленях.

– Ну, и что бы ты теперь сделал, если бы был за главного? – спросил Брок, глядя, как Ассет уничтожает пакетик с сырными крекерами. _Не то чтобы мне особенно требовались подсказки_.

– Я бы лег спать, – Зимний опустил пистолет на прикроватный столик. – Я могу караулить, пока ты спишь, а потом мы поменяемся.

– Звучит просто отлично, – Брок повалился на кровать, и глаза у него сомкнулись, едва только голова его коснулась подушки. – Здесь пахнет, как в доме у моей бабушки.

_Пепельницей. Старым бельем. Дешевыми духами. Откуда я это знаю?_

– Твоя бабушка была не такой уж хорошей хозяйкой, – сказал Зимний с полным ртом.

Брок кивнул и заснул. Его сон оберегало само воплощение Смерти с перепачканным рыжей обсыпкой читос ртом.


	7. Chapter 7

Ассет облизал липкие пальцы, наблюдая за тем, как спит его хендлер. Он переставил свой стул так, чтобы его не было видно из окна. Конечно же, это не помешало бы ему самому, если бы он был по другую сторону прицела, но его вообще мало что могло остановить.

Его хендлер – Брок, его имя было Брок – заскулил во сне. Почти так же, как когда он был ранен во время проваленной миссии. Ассет прислушался. Слова комкались, превращаясь в мычанье раненого животного, и так же ничего не значили для Ассета, как и для самого Брока. Неожиданно на него накатило желание свернуться вокруг Брока, защищая его от очевидного кошмара. _Зачем?_

Оба они нарушали протокол. Единственным поводом, чтобы Командир инициировал не связанный с сексом физический контакт с ним, служили случаи, когда Командир наказывал его за плохое исполнение заданий. Подразумевалось, что он должен был быть унижен, пристыжен наказанием. Возможно, Командиру просто нравилось делать это: он часто улыбался плотно сжатыми губами, когда причинял боль. Вообще-то в этом не было особого смысла: систематически стирать любые представления о себе у Ассета, а потом ждать, что обычные дисциплинарные приемы будут работать. К тому же Ассет был терпелив. И чем дольше ему удавалось избегать визитов в кресло, тем больше у него было времени, чтобы наблюдать и планировать. И вспоминать.

Ему не разрешалось пользоваться кроватью, Ассет знал это. Кровати были для людей. Едва заметная бунтарская улыбка тронула его губы. Он забрался на постель. Красный отсвет от цифр на радио-будильнике и смягченные задернутыми шторами огни проезжающих мимо автомобилей отбрасывали пугающие тени на лицо хендлера.

Его накажут? Или Командир окажется настолько скомпрометирован, что проигнорирует и это? Миссия была непонятна, разведданные отсутствовали. В чем же истинная причина того, что Командир покинул свой пост?

Эти вопросы пульсировали у него в мозгу, как расчет особенно сложной снайперской траектории. Он смотрел на Командира и старался разобраться со всеми нестыковками. Брок начал вздрагивать во сне, его лицо исказилось от боли, и что-то смягчилось в груди Ассета, оттаяло. Он обнял Брока обеими руками, стараясь не касаться прохладным металлом его кожи.

– Джек, – выдохнул Брок и затих, расслабившись от близости другого человека рядом.

Это внезапно задело Ассета. Хотя это же не должно было ничего значить. Это ничего не значило. Было не важно. _Было важно._

– Нет, – сказал Ассет Броку в ухо. И почувствовал, как его хендлер застыл, догадавшись, кто обнимает и прижимает его к себе. – У тебя был кошмар. Спи.

– Ты же должен был караулить, – прошептал Брок.

Ассет согласно выдохнул ему в шею.

– Я не усну. – Брок пах потом и остатками какого-то дешевого дезодоранта. Он буквально мог слышать, как у того ускорился пульс, и это повеселило Солдата. – Шшшш. Тише.

– Не так просто заснуть, когда ты цепляешься за меня, как рукоблудствующий осьминог. Я мужчина! Я не из камня, черт тебя подери, – запротестовал Брок и попытался вывернуться у него из рук.

Ассет начал мурлыкать: _«Не плачь, моя детка, не плачь, дорогая...»_ – и крепче стиснул его.

– Ты же не собираешься отпустить меня, ведь так? – вздохнул Брок, сдаваясь.

Ассет, продолжая мурлыкать, покачал головой, при этом задел носом короткие жесткие волоски сзади на шее Брока. Тот снова вздрогнул, но в этот раз, как показалось Ассету, вовсе не потому, что ему было неприятно.

– Шшшш, – живой рукой он обнял Брока поперек груди и сжал, как предполагалось, чтобы тому стало спокойней.

– Я _пытаюсь_. Хватит тискать меня. И я _это_ чувствую. Оно упирается мне прямо в поясницу, – сонно и недовольно заметил Брок. – И лучше бы это был твой пистолет.

Смех забурлил в груди Ассета, как пузырьки, на миг испугав его.

– Это была не шутка, – заметил Брок.

Вместо ответа Ассет снова начал напевать и гладить Брока по волосам. В темноте оказалось так легко позволить своему сознанию блуждать, представить вместо темных волос светлые, после чего его ласка сразу же стала мягче, нежнее. Броку потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы расслабиться, но наконец он все-таки задремал, и Ассет довольно улыбнулся ему в плечо.

Его больше не накажут. Командир больше не был главным. Теперь это было задачей Ассета... нет. Теперь это было задачей Зимнего – спасти их задание и его скомпрометированного хендлера.

– Вместе до... до... – он не мог вспомнить. Зимний потерся своей щетиной о спину Брока. – Вместе до утра, я полагаю.


	8. Chapter 8

Брок проснулся с ужасной головной болью из-за нехватки кофеина в организме. Он сжал губы и усилием поднялся с матраса. У него затекла шея, а на лице остались отметины – явно отпечатки пластин протеза, на котором он лежал щекой.

Сам Зимний сидел на другом конце кровати, скрестив ноги, что было само по себе потрясающе, учитывая невероятно плотно облегающие кожаные штаны, и смотрел на Брока. Волосы его были встрепаны, глаза тонко подведены карандашом для век, и на нем была толстовка с логотипом Iron Maiden на груди. Он выглядел одним из тех парней, которые зависают на концертах тяжелого металла и встречаются с девушками с синими волосами и без чувства меры в плане пирсинга.

– О. Новый образ? – Брок вытер пальцами остатки сна из углов глаз. Зимний поднял с пола и поставил на кровать сумку, всю облепленную туристическими наклейками. – Где ты это взял?

– Нам подходил их размер, – сообщил Зимний в оправдание своей кражи, а потом открыл сумку и выложил одежду для Брока. – Вот. Это маскировка.

Брок невольно сморщился от отвращения.

– Это просто мерзость. Вот что это такое.

Это были джинсовые шорты. Джорты. Чем он заслужил джорты? И рубашку с принтом из тропических фруктов. И бейсбольную кепку. Брок даже прочел вслух надпись на ней:

– «Лучший в мире Папочка», – он застонал. – Я это не надену.

– Но это самый легкий способ скрыть твои волосы. Почему ты не хочешь надеть ее?

Брок сжал зубы.

– Мне будет в ней некомфортно, и я не собираюсь объяснять тебе почему!

_Во-первых, он был еще не настолько стар, во-вторых, само слово «папочка» вызывало у него аллергию._

Зимний кивнул и щелкнул перочинным ножом.

– В таком случае обреем тебе голову.

Брок схватил кепку и натянул ее.

– Все. Доволен теперь?

Зимний почесал подбородок.

– Ты выглядишь напряженным.

Брок с трудом преодолел желание натянуть одеяло до подбородка.

– Не представляю, с чего бы это.

_Похоже, у меня и на перочинные ножи аллергия._

Ассет расплел свои конечности и встал. Брок сжал пальцами переносицу и попытался унять головную боль усилием воли. Ассет сел рядом с ним, прижавшись своим затянутым в кожу бедром к бедру Брока.

– Что?

_Теперь-то ты от меня чего хочешь?_

– Приказ 47А, – Зимний пристально посмотрел на Брока.

– Ты же не навредишь мне, если я скажу это? – спросил Брок и не почувствовал, что его убедило то, как Зимний отрицательно замотал головой. – Приказ 47А?

Зимний прижал Брока лицом к матрасу.

– Какого хре... ооо... – Брок застонал, когда удивительно сильные пальцы принялись разминать узлы у него в плечах, сжимать и массировать его застывшие мышцы. Это был самый агрессивный массаж спины, какой ему когда-либо делали, и вскоре он уже пускал слюни в одеяло, когда Зимний перевернул его на спину и протянул бутылку воды.

– Пей. – Брок подчинился, потому что его размяли так, что он стал согласен на все. – Приказ 47Б?

К этому моменту Брок настолько расслабился, что как попугай повторил за ним:

– Приказ 47Б.

Зимний запустил руку под ремень его штанов, и Брок от шока сел прямо.

– Стой. Что?

Зимний вздохнул и обхватил пальцами хозяйство Брока.

– Приказ 47Б, – он так уверенно погладил член Брока, что было ясно: имел в этом большой опыт, и… О, БОЖЕ МОЙ, НЕТ!

Брок схватил Зимнего за запястье и осторожно, очень осторожно вытащил его руку из своих штанов.

– Думаю, мы можем прервать Приказ 47Б. Хорошо? Я пойду, приму душ, ладно? Хорошо. Посмотри телевизор или еще что-нибудь. Хорошо? Хорошо, – Брок отступил в сторону ванной, чуть не ударившись подбородком, когда открывал дверь. Зимний подозрительно наблюдал за ним, и Брок скорее захлопнул ее за собой.

Он снял идиотскую кепку и посмотрел в зеркало. Глаза из-за темнеющих под ними синяков казались ввалившимися, черты лица заострились больше обычного. Он выглядел осунувшимся, загнанным.

Брок ущипнул себя за щеку и влепил себе несерьезную оплеуху. Они не просто мучили этого парня. Ведро с презервативами и детскими салфетками, кодовые слова, массаж, который заканчивался дрочкой... Его затошнило и он сплюнул в раковину. Он сделал правильный выбор, свалив из того места, только теперь он не представлял, куда идти дальше.

Брок включил душ. И стоял под струями воды, пока она не остыла, но все равно не почувствовал себя чистым.

 _Сколько продлится амнезия?_ – задумался Брок, когда они ехали по хайвею. – _Это же не может быть навсегда. Хочу ли я все вспомнить? Что у меня за жизнь? Серьезно, может мне кто-нибудь сказать, потому что сам я не могу вспомнить, и, думаю, я глобально проебал свою жизнь, потому что ни один нормальный человек не может добровольно выбрать такое..._

Голос Зимнего оборвал внутренний монолог Брока с точностью его припрятанного где-то выкидного ножа.

– Ты потерял память, когда ударился головой.

 _Может быть, стоит просто остановить машину и с криками убежать..._ Выглядело не самым разумным решением, так что он просто пожевал нижнюю губу.

– Неееет. Конечно же, нет. Тьфу. Это просто глупо...

Ассет скрестил руки, швы на его фанатской толстовке натянулись и затрещали.

– О, смотри-ка! Остановка для дальнобойщиков. Не знаю, как ты, но я бы не отказался от кофе и какой-нибудь еды не из автомата со снеками. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал панкейки? Со взбитыми сливками и сиропом, и, может быть, кусочком бекона? Мммм. Звучит классно! – Брок свернул с дороги на парковку и остановил машину возле закусочной.

Они заняли стол в глубине зала в стороне от окон. Оттуда был хорошо виден большой экран за стойкой, на котором показывали новости по кабельному. Что-то про восстановительные работы после вторжения в Нью-Йорк. Брок даже не пытался вникать в этот бред.

Они оба читали липкие меню. То есть Брок скорее прятался за своим, чтобы не встречаться глазами с Зимним.

Подошла официантка и спросила:

– Кофе?

– Да, пожалуйста, – Брок повернулся к ней и улыбнулся, и она явно прочитала надпись на его кепке.

– А вашему сыну?

_Вот блин. Он был слишком молод, чтобы выглядеть отцом этого парня._

Ассет кивнул, и она наполнила их кружки.

– Нам завтрак номер пять и номер семь. И оставьте кофейник, – сказал Брок и, после того, как официантка ушла, нервно застучал пальцами по столу.

– Уверен, у тебя есть много вопросов, – начал он. _Я прямо как мой отец, когда я случайно застал его с соседкой в его машине._

– Ты потерял память после того, как ударился головой. Ты скомпрометирован, и мы должны вернуться на базу для пересмотра ситуации и дисциплинарных взысканий. – Ассет отпил кофе из своей чашки. – Это будет стандартный протокол.

– Мы не можем вернуться туда, – Брок крутил в руках розовый пакетик с сахаром, крупинки внутри пересыпались с одного края в другой. – Они собирались пытать тебя.

Зимний помотал головой и сделал еще глоток из своей чашки.

– Ты просто не слышал, что они собирались с тобой сделать, они стали бы пытать тебя...

Зимний опустил свою чашку на стол. Официантка принесла им еду. Она поставила перед Зимним высокую горку из панкейков, облизывая взглядом его очерченную под одеждой мускулатуру. Сам Брок не заслужил от нее второго взгляда. Вероятно, он сейчас выглядел, как подогретая куча мусора.

– Спасибо, милая, – сказал Зимний с самой естественной улыбкой, какую Брок у него видел, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ, прежде чем уйти.

– Нет, – Зимний отрезал кусочек от верхнего панкейка, макнул его в сироп, прожевал и сглотнул. – Они не стали бы пытать меня. – Он съел еще кусочек, а потом закусил его беконом. – Они сказали бы тебе сделать это.

Брок со звоном выронил вилку на тарелку.

– Что?

Мир поблек и покачнулся вокруг него.

– Ты был в этом лучшим. Кислота из аккумуляторных батарей. _Плоть шипела и растворялась всего от нескольких капель..._ Кабели с зажимами-«крокодилами». _Все мышцы спазматически сокращались, прежде чем человек терял контроль над мочевым пузырем..._ Пытки водой. _Бульканье и безнадежность..._

Брок уставился на свои трясущиеся руки. Эти трясущиеся руки были покрыты кровью бесчисленных жертв. И самым худшим были даже не запахи и звуки, которые сопровождали эти воспоминания, самым худшим было то, что...

– Мне это нравилось.

Его лицо исказилось, он зажмурился.

– Мне все это нравилось, – Брок заставил себя посмотреть на Зимнего, даже это простое движение ощущалось как жалкая попытка искупить чудовищные вещи, которые он творил. – Я... я мучил тебя?

Зимний прожевал еще кусочек и спокойно посмотрел на Брока своими ясными голубыми глазами.

– Ты практиковался на мне. На мне очень быстро заживает. Но чаще ты использовал меня для развлечений, – он позволил этому признанию врезать Броку в живот, а потом показал вилкой на его тарелку. – Ешь. Очень вкусные панкейки.

– Я тебя мучил, – у Брока во рту пересохло. – Почему ты все еще сидишь здесь? Я не понимаю.

– Ты мой хендлер. Ты мой Командир, – Зимний облизал вилку. – И тебе нужна моя помощь. Ты моя миссия. Долей.

Брок снова наполнил кружку, которую протянул к нему Ассет. Руки у него дрожали, и кофе плеснул на металлическую руку Ассета.

– О, прости! – глядя, как кофе стекает по его кисти, Брок прошептал. – Прости меня. – Это не искупало ничего. Он схватил салфетку, принялся вытирать руку Зимнего и на мгновение сжал ее в своей. – Я сделаю все, что смогу, все, чтобы исправить это.

Зимний склонил голову к плечу.

– А что ты делал не так?

Брок откинулся назад и потер ладони о бедра.

– Люди не обращаются так с другими людьми. Это неправильно. И то, что мне приходится объяснять тебе это, только делает все еще хуже. Нам нужна помощь. Нам надо найти кого-то, кто выслушает нас.

Телевизор за прилавком внезапно прибавил звук и объявил:

– А теперь – да здравствует Капитан Америка!

Голова Зимнего резко повернулась к телевизору, глаза его распахнулись.

– Стив Роджерс, господа!

Металлические пальцы Зимнего раздавили керамическую чашку.


	9. Chapter 9

Зимний повертел в руках карту местности, прежде чем расстелил ее на приборной доске.

– Тут поблизости есть библиотека. Вот тут, – он ткнул пальцем в карту и продырявил ее насквозь.

Брок впервые видел его таким возбужденным. Это нервировало, но в то же время вызывало у Брока еще более сильное желание защитить парнишку. Это было странно.

Брок кивнул. Они оставили официантке ощутимые чаевые в компенсацию за дополнительную уборку.

– Итак. Человек из телевизора. Ты знал его.

Зимний кивнул и поджал губы. Откинулся на сиденье и уставился куда-то в пустоту.

– Ты уверен, что он не был просто одной из твоих миссий? – Зимний возмущенно посмотрел на него в ответ на это обвинение, и Брок примирительно поднял руку. – Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Я тут, чтобы помочь тебе, и ты это знаешь.

– Я был убийцей. Но я никогда не пытался убить этого человека, – наконец сказал Зимний. – Я в этом уверен.

– Как ты можешь быть уверен? – спросил Брок и вырулил на шоссе. – У тебя память такая же дырявая, как у меня.

Когда Зимний ответил, голос его прозвучал очень тихо, будто бы издалека.

– Я их помню, – волосы упали ему на лицо. – Я всех их помню.

– Дерьмово, – ругнулся Брок. – Не знаю... не представляю, как бы я жил с этим.

 _Я не хочу вспоминать_.

– Полагаю, мы все выясним, – сказал Зимний, скребя себя пальцами по бедру. – Полагаю, мы выясним это вместе. – Он включил радио, потому что явно не хотел больше обсуждать это, и оставил Брока наедине с его мыслями.

Им нужны были сведенья, и библиотека посередине неизвестно чего была отличным местом, чтобы их получить. Брок оплатил парковку, и они вошли в здание. Библиотекарь скользнула по ним взглядом, оценила их как туристов и вернулась к своей клавиатуре. _Что ж, джорты служили отличной маскировкой, стоило запомнить это на будущее..._ Вот о какой херне он сейчас думал? На какое будущее? Им повезет, если они протянут до конца недели.

Он подошел к стойке с газетами и журналами. Точеное лицо Капитана Америки взирало на него с суперобложки подарочного издания. _Такого не выпнешь из постели за то, что он жрет в ней крекеры_. «Официальная биография Стива...» – начал читать Брок, но Зимний вырвал книгу у него из рук и направился с ней к одному из столов для чтения.

– Всегда пожалуйста, _сынок_.

Из какого-то патологического любопытства себе Брок выбрал книгу, посвященную Щ.И.Т.у. Он сел рядом с Зимним, с пугающей сосредоточенностью поглощавшим страницу за страницей наполненной фотографиями книги.

Брок приступил к изучению своего намного менее увлекательного чтива. Щ.И.Т. был _за добро_? Это звучало настолько бессмысленно, что Брок принялся пролистывать страницы. И случайно увидел эмблему – череп с подписью «ГИДРА». Внезапно Брока прошиб холодный пот. Он знал это название. Он постучал пальцем по странице, чтобы привлечь внимание Зимнего, но тот был полностью поглощен чем-то в своей книге.

Это оказалась фотография группы солдат времен Второй мировой войны, прозванных Ревущими Коммандос. В центре группы стоял Стив Роджерс.

– И каким макаром он до сих пор жив? – прошептал Брок, а потом увидел, на что именно смотрел Зимний. На человека, стоявшего по правую руку от Роджерса. – О боже мой.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. _Баки_ , – звучно прочитал Зимний вслух, за что был тут же обшикан библиотекарем. – Я знаю это имя. – Он посмотрел на Брока затравленными глазами. – Это... мое имя. Я знаю мое имя. Мое _имя_.

Брок не нашелся, что сказать, поэтому просто сжал руку парня и улыбнулся.

– Баки, значит? Ну хотя бы коротко. Могло быть что-то совсем глупое вроде Джим Боб Барнс, верно?

Баки жадно прижал книгу к груди.

– Она нужна мне, – Баки прижал книгу к груди. – Нужна.

Брок почесал подбородок и подумал о том, как лучше рвануть из библиотеки.

– Вот. Возьми еще это. Я позабочусь о библиотекаре, – сказал Брок, всучив Баки еще и свою книгу, и был уязвлен встревоженным взглядом в ответ. – Я имел в виду, отвлеку его. А ты что подумал? – Брок отмахнулся раньше, чем Баки успел ответить. – Ну да не важно.

Брок прошел к одному из библиотечных компьютеров и ногой вырвал провод из розетки. Потом уселся за него и громко пощелкал клавишами.

– Простите? Простите меня, – позвал Брок, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал гнусаво и нудно. – У вас компьютер не работает.

Библиотекарь вздохнула и подошла к нему, осмотрела блок памяти, наклонилась и подключила штепсель обратно в розетку.

– Это должно помочь. Вы пользовались нашей системой раньше?

Брок отрицательно помотал головой, и библиотекарь принялась объяснять ему правила. Брок кивал и краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как Баки вышел за дверь. Брок открыл произвольный сайт новостей. С наскоку трудно было понять, что происходит. Вместо этого он посмотрел несколько видео с котами. Потом забил в поисковике слово «ГИДРА» и пролистал кучу ужасов, появившихся на экране. _Вот дерьмо. Это херово. Выглядит не очень-то обнадеживающе_.

Из чистого любопытства Брок набил в поисковике «Зимний Солдат». Единственным полным совпадением оказалась цитата: «Во времена кризиса летний солдат и солнечный патриот уклонятся от службы своей Родине», Томас Пейн.

Брок моргнул и отключил браузер. Проходя мимо стола библиотекаря, сунул пачку наличности в коробку для пожертвования. _Надеюсь, это покроет цену книг_. Что-то в обнаруженной цитате заставило волосы у него на руках встать дыбом.

– Летний солдат. Летний солдат, – бормотал Брок, пока шел к их машине. Почему название «ГИДРА» звучало так знакомо? Почему у него было такое чувство, будто он только что совершил чудовищную ошибку?

***

– Мы нашли его, – сказал Джаспер Ситвел в командном центре в Вашингтоне и указал на координаты на своем экране. – Кто-то в этом месте искал информацию о ГИДРЕ и Зимнем Солдате. – Он нажал кнопку и отправил координаты в готовый к старту квинджет.

– Принято, – подтвердил Джек Роллинз и потер кольцо синяков у себя на шее. – Выдвигаемся.


	10. Chapter 10

Что-то не давало Броку покоя. Если честно – довольно много вещей. То и дело перед глазами вспыхивали какие-то образы, чаще всего спровоцированные тем или иным звуком или запахом. У ехавшей перед ними машины стрельнула шина, и он дернулся схватить пистолет, которого у него не было. Он был на взводе, ему казалось, что их преследуют, только он не представлял, что высматривает позади, когда оборачивался через плечо.

В его воспоминаниях были такие дыры, что сквозь них спокойно можно было бы проехать на грузовике. Но казалось важным продолжать убегать. Пока они были в дороге, Брока не так волновало, куда они едут. Баки не отрывался от своей украденной книги.

– Тебе укачает, если будешь читать в машине, – предупредил его Брок.

– Я могу читать на американских горках, – ответил Баки. И в двадцатый раз прочитал вслух все ту же фразу: – «Лучшие друзья с самого детства». Я не помню, чтобы я был ребенком.

_Вот это сейчас было грустно._

Брок потер стремительно зарастающий подбородок. Он сейчас находился на той неловкой стадии, когда небритость как раз собиралась стать настоящей бородой и жутко зудела.

– Не огорчайся из-за этого, я тоже не помню по большей части.

– Это потому, что ты такой старый, – ответил Баки и перевернул страницу.

– Не такой уж старый, чтобы не отпинать тебя, – проворчал Брок. – Самому-то считай что сто лет в обед, больше чем вдвое меня старше. Тебе спасает только то, что выглядишь как актер из дурацких девчачьих ТВ-шоу.

– Как скажешь, старикан, – Баки закрыл книгу и прижал ее к груди. – Ну что, найдем место для ночевки?

Брок помотал головой.

– Нет. Сегодня спим прямо в машине. – _Меньше шансов, что парень попытается подкатить к нему в такой тесноте. В конце концов, он был живым человеком, а тот, похоже, всерьез нацелился проверять его всеми возможными способами._ – Мне... мне кажется, за нами следят.

Баки только пожал плечами.

– Скорее всего.

– Угу.

Спустя несколько миль Брок спросил:

– Мечтал бы ты забыть всех тех людей, которых убил?

– Нет. Если бы я их забыл, то они бы не приходили говорить со мной, когда меня клали в крио, и я оставался бы в холоде совсем один. Благодаря им у меня хотя бы была компания.

– И что же они говорили тебе? – полюбопытствовал Брок из нездорового интереса.

– Просили оставить им жизнь. Рыдали. Молились. Ну, все, что они обычно делают, когда _ты_ приставляешь пистолет к их головам.

– Слушай, а можно мне заморозиться вместе с тобой? Не хочу вспоминать о том, что я делал, – Брок крепче сдавил рулевое колесо. – Не уверен, что смогу это вынести.

_Может быть, эта амнезия окажется необратимой. Может быть, он никогда не сможет вспомнить всего. Хотя сомнительно, чтобы жизнь была настолько добра к нему. Он чувствовал, что заслуживает расплаты._

Баки протянул руку и погладил Брока по плечу.

– Сильные плечи вынесут большее бремя, – утверждение прозвучало как иностранная поговорка.

Брок улыбнулся из благодарности.

– Это так, но раскаяние не так уж много значит с точки зрения системы правосудия. К тому же, по-моему, я женат. Все кажется, что не хватает кольца на пальце. Это-то как могло случиться? – он поднял левую руку и посмотрел на нее. Более светлая полоса отчетливо выделялась на смуглой коже его безымянного пальца.

– Кто бы за тебя вышел? – Баки открыл книгу, нашел свою страницу и припечатал: – Ты же такой старый.

– Ах ты, маленькое дерьмо! Не вынуждай меня останавливать машину. Потому что я так и сделаю, и ты пожалеешь. – _Черт, он опять говорил прямо как его собственный отец_. Брок вздохнул. Может быть, даже малая толика добра поможет облегчить его душу, если не его личное дело. Он усилием постарался не думать о том, для чего можно использовать кислоту из аккумуляторных батарей.

Они поели тако, которыми торговали прямо на улице из фургончика. Брок заглянул в свою тартилью.

– Мне кажется, девушка тако положила тебе больше мяса, чем мне. Ты опять строил глазки?

Баки взмахнул длинными ресницами, и Брок разболтался.

– Роллинз тоже любит тако. Вечно накладывает в них кучу петрушки и лука. И обожает перчики хабанеро, – Брок посмотрел на свою еду. – Ох. Из всех вещей, которые я мог бы вспомнить, я вспомнил, каким чили он предпочитает поджаривать себе кишечник. И с чего я женился на этом парне?

Баки облизал соус с большого пальца.

– Здоровяк, которого я придушил? Полагаю, ты считал его привлекательным, – он сморщился в знак отвращения.

– Значит, не твой типаж? Дай угадаю, ты у нас предпочитаешь блондинов. Или блондинок?

– Рыжие тоже ничего.

Брок глотнул содовой, обдумывая этот ответ.

Баки указал на свою бесценную книгу, вытерев пальцы о салфетку.

– Двойные свидания. Тут написано – они ходили на двойные свидания. Что это значит?

_Ну наконец-то вопрос, на который он знал, что ответить._

– Это когда ты приводишь своего друга и твоя девушка приводит свою подружку. Так веселее и проще, легче общаться со своей парой.

Баки кивнул.

– Нам надо так сделать.

Брок медленно тянул содовую, обдумывая ответ.

– Как бы это сказать... Не думаю, что твоя пара и моя пара хорошо поладят друг с другом.

– Почему нет? – Баки дошел до последней страницы в своей книге. – Они работали вместе. Смотри, – Баки показал на фото.

Щ.И.Т. Стив Роджерс тоже работал в Щ.И.Т.е. Он служил тем же подонкам, от которых они убегали.

У Брока внезапно случилась изжога, стоило только представить последствия.

– Сукин сын.

– Нам надо вернуться в Вашингтон, – сказал Баки в ухо Броку, как только тот задремал. Брок резко проснулся. – Нам надо вернуться в Вашингтон, – повторил Баки.

Брок возмутился:

– Обратно в пасть льву? Это исключительно тупо.

 _Он не мог вернуться назад. Если он вернется назад, он точно узнает, кем он был и что делал. Ему нравилось быть тем, кем он стал теперь_.

– Там Стив, – с ослиным упрямством заявил паренек.

– Они ВСЕ там, Баки. Почему бы нам просто не продолжать ехать, куда глаза глядят? Убегать вовсе не стыдно. Это большая страна, мы можем начать жить новой жизнью, разобраться хоть с частью этого дерьма...

Металлические пальцы Баки сжали рулевое колесо так, что оно заскрипело.

– Мы поворачиваем обратно, – в глазах у него блеснула сталь, беспощадная в своей убежденности.

Брок огрызнулся в ответ:

– А ты не думал, что, может быть, ему лучше будет без тебя? – неудержимая волна жестокости нахлынула на него, он точно знал, какие слова сказать, чтоб сделать больнее. Он знал, как заставить обратить на себя внимание. – Ты не думал о том, что стоит тебе объявиться – и его спокойной жизни конец? Он герой. А ты убийца. Он считает, что ты погиб, и, возможно, оно и к лучшему. Так он может хотя бы любить память о тебе, а не то, чем ты теперь стал.

– Вот теперь ты говоришь как Командир, которого я знал, – Баки вылез из машины, хлопнул дверью и растворился в ночи.

Брок тоже вылез вслед за ним и со всей дури пнул колесо. Что он наделал? Он зарылся пальцами в шевелюру и снова пнул колесо. Как Броку исправить это? Сможет ли он вообще что-нибудь исправить? Он должен попытаться.

Брок устремился в лес следом за Баки. Это оказалось ошибкой. Он ни хера в темноте не видел, а парень был весь в черном. Он хотел уже окликнуть его, но гордость заставила прикусить язык. Вместо этого он с горечью пробормотал, взмахнув руками:

– Ебите меня семеро.

Знакомый голос отозвался у него за спиной:

– Только если ты очень об этом попросишь, детка.

В следующий миг он оказался вниз лицом в грязи, с руками, скрученными за спиной.

 _Роллинз_.


	11. Chapter 11

– На хер слезь с меня! – закричал Брок, пытаясь сбросить с себя Роллинза.

– Ладно, – Роллинз отпустил его запястья, и Брок поднялся на ноги, его «Лучший в мире Папочка» бейсболка сползла на бок. – Я – Джек Роллинз, и я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя. – Здоровяк улыбнулся Броку с таким видом, будто это что-то должно было значить для них. Какая-то тайная шутка. Ох, они точно были парочкой.

– Что ж, ну разве ты не мой рыцарь в сияющих кевларовых доспехах, – Брок отряхнул опавшие листья со своей щетины. – А я, получается, принцесса в беде? – Он пожевал и выплюнул грязь.

Роллинз оглядел его с головы до ног.

– Только не в этом прикиде, – потом он разом переключился в режим наемника в деле. – Пошли. Мы возвращаемся в Вашингтон. И если ты не пойдешь сам, я потащу тебя на руках. Ваше Высочество. – Здоровяк выглядел человеком, способным без труда осуществить свою угрозу. – Есть куча вопросов, не на мою зарплату, на которые тебе придется ответить.

Брок потер шею, следуя за Роллинзом.

– Вопросы? Это просто круто. Я люблю вопросы. Отвечать и прояснять. Это для меня. А какие конкретно вопросы?

_И почему все так хотят затащить меня обратно?_

– Я не знаю, Брок. Например, почему Ассет взял тебя в заложники и вдруг рванулся в бега? Почему ты не вышел на связь с нами раньше? Почему не пытался сбежать? – Роллинз остановился и мрачно глянул на Брока. – Мы получили твой сигнал из той библиотеки. Я не позволял им прекратить искать тебя. Хотя прошло столько времени.

Брок не знал, что можно на это ответить, поэтому он опустил глаза вниз и понурил плечи.

– Я... я... прости меня. Я оказался слишком слаб, – черт, у него губы затряслись, и Роллинз вдруг сжал его обеими руками. Оружие и жесткие углы бронежилета больно вдавились в тело Брока, но он удержался от того, чтоб заныть.

– Он мучил тебя? – яростно прошептал Роллинз и погладил Брока по шее. – Я перережу ему горло, если он тебя тронул.

_Не перебор?_

Брок осторожно высвободился из медвежьих объятий и показал на свою кепку.

– Он заставил меня надеть это, – взбешенно зашипев, он отвернулся. – Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Губы Роллинза сжались в тонкую линию.

– _Чудовище_ , – с чувством произнес он и поманил Брока рукой. – Пошли. Квинджет на просеке совсем рядом.

– Ты пришел один? – Брок изо всех сил старался оставлять за собой следы, на случай если Баки шел за ними.

– Конечно, нет. Привел весь отряд. Они сами вызвались.

_Блядь. Блядьблядьблядь._

– Надо же... это так мило с их стороны, – пробормотал Брок, стараясь уловить в темноте отблеск луны на металле.

– Они хотят участвовать в вечеринке. Сам знаешь, когда ты займешься перевоспитанием Ассета.

Роллинз засмеялся, и Брок с трудом сдержался, чтобы не пнуть его под колено.

– Они такие сентиментальные. Вспомним старые добрые времена.

– Точняк, – сплюнул Брок, сузив глаза. – Старые добрые времена.

Идти до транспорта оказалось совсем недалеко. Всего лишь пересекли поляну, усыпанную цветами с бутонами, поблескивающими в свете луны. Роллинз ввел код, и люк открылся. Он забрался на опустившийся трап и подал Броку руку. Нежная улыбка осветила его лицо, такая мягкая, что казалось чужеродной на его изрезанной шрамами морде и слишком уж мягкой для того, чтобы кто-то улыбался так Броку.

– Я соскучился по тебе. Как же хорошо, что ты вер... – Роллинз вдруг замер, затрясся и повалился назад в салон. Знакомый привкус озона заполнил Броку носоглотку. Он скорее забрался по трапу.

– Привет, – сказал Баки из кресла пилота, беспечно похлопывая себя шоковой дубинкой по бедру.

– Где остальные? – спросил Брок, затаскивая тело Роллинза в кабину. Он нашел наручники и сковал запястья и щиколотки здоровяка.

– Связаны в трюме, – зевнул Баки. – Долго же ты сюда добирался.

– Как ты это сделал? – выпалил Брок. – Одолел весь отряд, скрутил и запер их всех?

Баки убрал длинные волосы за уши и выразительно произнес:

– Я _призрак_ , – а потом испортил весь эффект широкой улыбкой.

– Ох, заткнись, – Брок уселся в кресло второго пилота. Вокруг была куча кнопок, рычагов и переключателей. Он бы, пожалуй, легче справился с операцией на открытом сердце, чем с управлением этой птичкой. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как летать на этой штуке.

Баки щелкнул какими-то выключателями и поправил штурвал, особо не глядя, что делает.

– Ну, немного знаю.

– Вот серьезно, я думаю, ты был тем еще паршивцем, прежде чем тебя обработали. Здорово, что к тебе это возвращается, – Брок пожевал губу. – Они решили, что ты украл и пытал меня.

– А было совсем наоборот. Я хочу сказать, они слышали, что за музыку ты предпочитаешь? Она должна считаться военным преступлением, – Баки прикусил губу. – Хотя, наверно, нам стоит сыграть на этом. Когда-нибудь был приманкой? Тебе будет не трудно, он уже тобой очарован. Бедный глупый ублюдок.

Брок почувствовал, как хищная улыбка растягивает ему губы. С этим он мог справиться, и по самому высшему разряду. Он всем телом ощущал это – как легко ему будет воспользоваться расположением к себе. Притвориться, что так и надо, что все в силе и по-настоящему. Он затряс головой. _Нет. Я только добуду информацию. Вот и все. Я не получаю от этого удовольствие_.

– Бак. Свяжи меня. И не надо выглядеть таким довольным из-за этого.


	12. Chapter 12

_На будущее: надо всегда ссать до того, как тебя скрутят_ , – подумал Брок и тяжело вздохнул. Парнишка подошел к вопросу со всей ответственностью, связав Брока так, чтобы тот мог освободиться самостоятельно, если потребуется. Но пока что он должен был просто ждать, пока... как, кстати, этого зовут? Пока _Джек_ не очнется. Точно, его звали Джек.

Брок хмуро посмотрел на человека, лежащего на холодном полу рядом с ним. Баки стащил с него всю броню, черная майка высоко задралась на литых мускулах. Черты его лица смягчились, волосы спутались, делая его разом моложе и как-то невиннее. Брок нахмурился: это еще что за дерьмо? Этот человек говорил такие вещи, от которых подводило живот. Омерзительные.

На металлическом полу было ужасно неудобно, и Брок завозился, несколько раз пнув Джека в лодыжку.

– Просыпайся, – прошипел он. А когда это не сработалось, наклонился ближе и заорал так громко, как только мог: – Тревога! – прямо в лицо Джеку, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

Тяжелые веки медленно дрогнули и приоткрылись, и взгляд зеленоватых глаз остановился на Броке. / _Раннее утро субботы, запах кофе и бумаги, ленивый массаж ног под старые записи, споры о том, что смотреть по телевизору._ / Брок невольно вздрогнул под этим взглядом.

– С возвращением. Парень... Ассет пошел проверить остальных. У нас есть всего несколько минут.

Джек кивнул.

– Я настроил автопилот на управление голосом... ох, – он увидел вырванные провода, свисающие из-под командной консоли. – Не сработает, – Джек сглотнул. – Он всех нас перережет, – сказал он с угрюмой убежденностью.

– Уверен? – оскалился Брок. – После всего, что ты делал с ним...

Джек нахмурился.

– После всего, что _я_ с ним делал? Ну ты сволочь. Вечно считаешь себя неуязвимым, будто смерть приходит только к другим людям. Я удивлен, что ты до сих пор дышишь и с полным набором пальцев на руках, после всего, что ты делал с ним.

/ _Вот так, ты, тупая скотина. Хорошенько вылижи мои ботинки, сломанная херня. Только и пользы от тебя, что быть Кулаком ГИДРЫ_./

Правда обрушилась на Брока, въелась в самое нутро, когда он услышал у себя в голове слова, сказанные его собственным голосом, и он забыл, что должен был делать, и вместо этого огрызнулся:

– Это ты чудовище! Я знаю обо всех зверствах и насилии, и это так мерзко! Ты просто мерзок, – он выплюнул эти слова Джеку в лицо. В лицо, которое разом окаменело.

– Я мерзок? Я чудовище? Что ж, если я чудовище, то только потому, что _ты_ сделал меня таким.

– Это ложь, – рыкнул Брок и завозился, чтобы освободиться от уз. – Грязная ложь!

_Он должен был освободиться. Немедленно!_

– Ты завербовал меня, выбрал меня. Соблазнил. Слепил меня своими руками, и у тебя не получится так запросто выбросить меня на помойку. Не ради безмозглой зверушки. Мне всегда было плевать на великий замысел, на долг и страну. Меня волновал только ты. Я делал все, о чем бы ты ни просил. Я душу за тебя продал. А ты теперь говоришь мне, что я чудовище? Катись к черту, Брок Рамлоу.

Брок наконец стряхнул с себя веревки и сел прямо, прижав колени к груди.

– Я никогда. Я никогда. _Я никогда не хотел тебя!_ – он сжал руками виски, раскачиваясь взад и вперед от яростной боли, вспыхнувшей у него в голове.

Лицо Джека сморщилось от этого признания, и он явно приготовился заорать в ответ, но сдержал себя. Мягко Джек спросил:

– Что такое с тобой творится?

– Ничего! Ничего со мной не происходит! Это все ты! – у Брока слезы потекли по щекам. – Перестань смотреть на меня! Перестань со мной говорить! Я никогда не хотел тебя!

– Хотел. Я тебе докажу, – утешающе сказал Джек. – Задери мне майку на спине. Давай. Давай же.

Как выяснилось: невозможно устоять перед потребностью узнать что-то важное о своей жизни, что-то такое, что могло оказаться совсем жутким. Может быть, он правда любил этого человека, человека, который смотрел на него так нежно. Брок протянул руку и потянул ткань наверх.

Как раз над связанными руками Джека он увидел отметину у него на спине. Кривовато вырезанную монограмму. BR. Он коснулся ее пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что это ему не мерещится. _Запах паленой кожи и спермы, пота и торжества. Дурманящий и сладкий..._

– Видишь, детка? Ты сделал это, когда я переехал жить к тебе. Зажигалкой и ножом. Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы любой другой мужчина, который тронет меня, знал, кому я принадлежу на самом деле. Что я никогда уже не буду чьим-то еще. Ты сказал мне, что никто больше не будет любить меня так, как ты. – Джек нежно улыбнулся ему. – Вот почему я знаю, что у тебя определенно какая-то травма головы, скорее всего, с амнезией. Потому что я твой. Ты сотворил меня, и я принадлежу тебе. Ты никогда не забудешь об этом. Ты слишком горд тем, чего ты добился. И я люблю тебя, Брок. И ты меня любишь.

 _Любовь? Нет. Это была не любовь. Удовлетворение и гордость от того, что вышло сломать и перекроить нечто настолько прекрасное и опасное. Вещи. Инструменты. Игрушки._ Брок затрясло от чувства вины и отвращения к самому себе.

– Развяжи меня, детка, и давай спалим этот мир. Ты всегда так прекрасен, окруженный огнем и разрушениями.

_Было ли это правдой? Или он просто пытался отсрочить неизбежное? Не проще ли будет сдаться? Сопротивляться было так тяжело..._

– Ничего-то ты не умеешь, – сказал Баки откуда-то из теней. Он подошел к ним и подобрал Брока, помогая ему встать на ноги. – Помнишь нашу миссию?

– Убери от него свои руки! – зарычал Джек.

– Нет, – ответил Баки и ударил Джека ногой в лицо. Тот повалился на спину, оглушенный, и Брок мог поклясться: тень улыбки тронула губы Баки. – Садись в кресло, мы отправляемся в Вашингтон.

Брок забрался в кресло второго пилота и пристегнулся, все еще крупно дрожа. _Сколькими же жизнями он играл и отравил их? Как ему искупить все свои грехи? На свете не было настолько милосердного бога, чтобы он смел молиться ему._

– Ладно. Постарайся не разбить эту птичку.

Это будет слишком легким концом для него.


	13. Chapter 13

Чем ближе квинджет подлетал к Вашингтону, тем сильнее Брок жалел о том, что родился. Когда он не туда свернул в своей жизни? Может, его мама недостаточно обнимала его в детстве? С чего он начал собирать дохлых животных и оружие? Ведь так начинают подонки вроде него? Те, кто наслаждается, мучая других. Те, кого это заводит. Брок бросил взгляд на Джека, все еще лежащего без сознания на полу, рисунок от протектора подошвы ботинка Баки до сих пор был заметен на его щеке и сломанном носе. Он вспомнил слабую улыбку на лице Баки и сказал:

– Тебе понравилось делать это.

Баки пожал плечами, металлические пластины на его руке перестроились, как поток воды в водопаде.

– Ему полезно узнать, что он больше не твой любимчик.

Брок потер себе шею.

– Любимчик? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Баки настроил аппаратуру, прежде чем ответить:

– Он привык быть твоим любимцем. Но его время прошло. Может быть, он сможет двигаться дальше, если примет то, что ты его вышвырнул.

 _Что ж, это звучало как сомнительное достижение_.

– И кто же теперь мой любимец? – спросил Брок, намереваясь втереть в свои раны еще немного соли.

Баки постучал по своей металлической руке.

– Ты выбрал меня. Предпочел меня ему, своей карьере в ГИДРЕ и даже личной безопасности. Я теперь твой любимец, Командир, – он улыбнулся открытой широкой улыбкой, такой гротескно неуместной при всем его образе. – Ты мой хендлер, и мне нужно завершить нашу миссию, – он погладил Брока по ноге.

– Может, мне следует просто... не знаю... отпустить тебя? Кажется, ты бы предпочел работать один, – забормотал Брок, смущенный странной интимностью их беседы.

– Нет! – огрызнулся Баки. – Тебе придется остаться со мной.

– Почему?

– У тебя есть надо мной власть. Люди верят тебе, верят твоим словам. А я никто. Я ничто. На свете есть только один человек, который помнит меня, и он думает, что я мертв. Ты должен пойти со мной. Завершим нашу миссию, Брок Рамлоу. Заверши то, что ты начал.

– Что ж, звучит разумно... Подожди! Что? ГИДРА? У меня была карьера в ГИДРЕ? – Брок вздрогнул, когда еще несколько огоньков вспыхнуло в пещере его воспоминаний. – У плохих парней? – это прозвучало пугающе верно.

– Да, – сказал Баки. – Никто не поверит мне. Потому что я убийца.

– А я _предатель_. О боже. Ты можешь себе представить, что они делают с теми, кто их предаст? Представляешь? Если со мной не расправятся сразу же, они превратят в сущий ад весь остаток моей жизни! – Брок впился ногтями себе в ладони. – Я же не тупой, верно? Почему я это сделал?

– Возможно, ты посчитал, что победишь, – сказал Баки и убрал волосы за ухо. – Расчетное время прибытия четыре часа.

***

Его хендлер не справлялся. Чем больше воспоминаний возвращалось к нему, тем все сильнее он разваливался на части. Баки покосился на Брока, нервно стучавшего пальцами по подлокотнику и бормотавшего себе под нос что-то о плохих идеях, предательстве и проебывании своей жизни.

Ему понравилось пнуть Джека Роллинза ногой в лицо. Мужик был слишком ревнив в своих попытках выслужиться перед Броком, стать его ближайшим последователем. Всегда первый в очереди на воспитание. Что нужно было сделать с человеком, чтобы он отказался ото всего и стал вещью, инструментом, игрушкой других, которую они используют как только захотят? Он крепче вцепился в штурвал. Кодовые слова. Контроль сознания. Кресло для стирания памяти. Чем дольше он не попадал туда, тем больше он вспоминал. Чем больше он вспоминал, тем больше страха и стыда он испытывал. Но Брок, похоже, переносил все это еще тяжелее.

Брока трясло и он то и дело хватался за голову, как от невыносимой боли. Ему было так плохо, что Баки невольно почувствовал жалость к нему – человеку, который полностью контролировал его жизнь, манипулировал им и издевался над ним. Уж точно, чудовище не могло испытывать жалость, сострадание к другому чудовищу.

И только поэтому Баки не открыл багажный отсек квинджета, когда они были в пятидесяти тысячах футов над землей. Он тоже не был чудовищем.

– У меня есть одна теория, – сказал Баки мягко, и Брок поднял голову. – Что такое воспоминания?

– Хммм. А ты не знаешь? – ответил Брок, но Баки жестом показал ему продолжать. Брок вздохнул. – Воспоминания – это вроде записи того, что ты делал и что с тобой было.

Баки кивнул.

– А если человек не будет помнить, кто он и откуда? Кем он тогда станет?

– Мною около недели назад. Испуганным и потерянным, – Брок закрыл глаза. – Но так было проще. Я был свободен и у меня была такая роскошь, как право не думать обо всем дерьме, что я натворил.

– Моя теория в том, что если стереть воспоминания, то можно вернуть личность человека к тому, с чего она началась. Сделать его незапятнанным и нетронутым воспоминаниями. Так ты можешь узнать, каким человеком ты был до всего того, что с тобой случилось.

Он не был убийцей, пока его не обучили этому, стирая и направляя. Вот что он увидел на фотографиях из своей книги. Доказательства того, кем он был, когда служил с Ревущими Коммандос. Он был солдатом, но не убийцей. Так же, как и Брок, судя по тому, как он реагировал на одно упоминание об этом.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я не родился полным мешком дерьма? Потому что то, что я вспоминаю, говорит об обратном, и меня это не радует, – глаза Брока блеснули чем-то похожим на надежду.

– Я не думаю, что я был единственным человеком, которому стерли память или подвергали процедуре поведенческой модификации, – Баки дал своему хендлеру проникнуться этой мыслью. – Есть ли лучший способ обзавестись армией истинно преданных бойцов, чем создать ее собственными силами?

– Так ты думаешь, что есть шанс, что не такой уж я конченный говнюк? Что меня просто превратили в такое? – надежда и жажда в голосе Брока прозвучали так странно болезненно.

– Да, я так думаю. Меня сделали убийцей. Почему с тобой не могли сделать подобное?

– О, Бак, – Брок вздохнул и посмотрел на Джека, на кровь, текущую из носа по его покрытому шрамами лицу. – Иногда люди бывают ужасными безо всякого постороннего вмешательства. И... и... я думаю, я был одним из таких подонков. Но я не хочу быть таким. Правда, не хочу. Но я выжег свои инициалы у него на спине. Прямо на его коже. Нормальные люди так не делают. Хорошие люди не поступают так с теми, кто для них важен. И то, что он говорил обо мне... У меня живот скрутило, потому что я вспомнил, сколько наслаждения я получал от того, что был такой сволочью. Ты сам сказал, что я был невероятно хорош в этом. Ты не станешь мастером пыток, если не будешь много практиковаться. Я... я не герой.

Баки замотал головой.

– Ты помог мне. Командир, которого я знал, никогда бы не сделал этого. Пусть твои поступки говорят за тебя. А не твое прошлое, – ему нужно было убедить Брока остаться с ним, поддержать его. Какая-то часть Баки тоже не хотела больше оставаться в одиночестве. Не было никаких гарантий, что Стив Роджерс встретит его с раскрытыми объятиями, как надеялся Баки. Брок был хорошим товарищем, он познакомил Баки с читос и шипучкой. – Так что мы завершим эту миссию. Пройдем ее до самого конца путей.

– Похоже, ты не оставляешь мне выбора, – проворчал Брок. – И как ты собираешься найти Роджерса? Не можешь же ты просто подойти к нему и сказать: «Привет. Помнишь меня? Так вот, я не умер». Ты вообще хоть как-то все это продумал?

– Для этого у меня есть ты. Ты мой хендлер, – улыбнулся Баки. – Вот и управляйся с этими вещами.

Брок покачал головой и снова вернулся к горестным мыслям о своей судьбе. Но хотя бы он больше не дрожал.


	14. Chapter 14

Они приземлились на пустыре. Баки смотрел на экран бортового компьютера, пролистывая какие-то фотографии. Чтобы отвлечь себя от ощущения неотвратимо надвигающейся на них страшной судьбы, Брок спросил:

– Что смотришь?

– Инстаграмм, – ответил Баки.

Брок наклонился поближе. Фото было подписано «Хвала господу за серые спортивные штаны. #SIN.» Оно оказалось лишь первым из серии снятых на телефон фоток из одного и того же места, но в разные дни.

– Пользователь «Подглядывающие_за_Стивом», ты, должно быть, шутишь? Это звучит слишком жутко.

– Это прекрасная ориентировка. Он бегает по одному и тому же маршруту каждый день в одно и то же время, – Баки нажал пальцем на значок локации, и перед ним тут же проявилась карта. Такое количество информации на общедоступном ресурсе просто пугало. – Вот. Нам надо быть здесь.

– Ох, не нравится мне все это. Ну, ладно. Давай только я буду говорить, – сказал Брок, и Баки кивнул. Его легкое согласие выглядело не очень-то убедительно. – И нам нужно что-то сделать со всеми этими парнями в квинджете.

Брок посмотрел на Джека. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы приподнять ему голову и устроить его на боку, чтобы тот не захлебнулся собственной кровью и рвотой, если у него окажется контузия. Впрочем, никакое количество незначительных добрых дел не могло исправить всего зла, что Брок причинил этому человеку. Похоже, они действительно были навеки связаны, и Броку показалось, что вполне возможно его жизнь однажды закончится от рук Джека. Он не стал бы винить его, он понимал.

– Ничего с ними не случится. У них есть трекеры, – ответил Баки и выбрался из квинджета.

– Как только Джек нас настигнет, нам крышка.

– Ты всерьез считаешь, что он предаст тебя? – Баки уже заводил первую попавшуюся им машину. Перед этим он вырвал ручку из двери, как ребенок, вскрывающий свой рождественский подарок.

– Ему больно, и он адски зол на меня. И хочет, чтобы тебе тоже было больно. Так что... – _Это то, что сделал бы я сам. Месть лучше всего подавать к столу с брызгами крови твоих врагов_. – Скорее всего, я сам его этому научил.

***

– Цель обнаружена.

Они укрывались за деревом. Ну, большая часть их тел была скрыта стволом, хотя Брок был уверен, что его обтянутая джортами задница неприлично торчала наружу. _Просто двое чуваков в парке, прячущихся в кустах_.

Размытое пятно в серых спортивных штанах пронеслось мимо них. У Брока челюсть отвисла от той скорости, с которой мчался Стив Роджерс.

– Вот он был. И вот его нет, – взмахнул он руками. Какой-то человек пытался успеть за Роджерсом, стараясь изо всех сил. – Как мы его догоним?

– Он пробегает десять кругов. Остановим его на следующем, – Баки сузил глаза, и его мускулы напряглись в предвкушении.

Роджерс остановился и помог выдохшемуся спутнику подняться с земли.

– Похоже, у него уже есть новый друг, – они наблюдали за беседой и смехом, и напряжение Баки все возрастало. Парень стал как скрученная пружина. – Сейчас. Идем сейчас, это наш шанс, – подтолкнул его Брок.

Но Баки замотал головой.

– Нет. Он... ему это нужно. Мы подождем еще.

Брок моргнул. _Мы что, ждем, пока Роджерс закончит заигрывать с этим бегуном? Ну ладно..._

Блестящий черный спорткар остановился у обочины, и оба мужчины подошли к нему. Потом Роджерс забрался внутрь. Брок запаниковал и отдал приказ:

– Мы сейчас упустим его! Останови машину!

Баки выхватил пистолет и прострелил двигатель автомобиля. Брок в ярости сплющил свою идиотскую бейсболку.

– Я не говорил тебе стрелять в них!

Бегун укрылся за ближайшей машиной, и Брок почувствовал, как вся его жизнь промелькнула у него перед глазами, когда Стив Роджерс и разъяренная и очень опасная на вид рыжая дамочка направились к ним, вытащив оружие.

– О, я еще пожалею об этом. – Брок выступил из укрытия, подняв руки над головой, и прокричал: – Стойте! Стойте! Подождите. Это я, Рамлоу! Брок Рамлоу!

– Кто-то из ваших друзей? – спросил бегун, последовавший за этими двоими.

Рыжая окинула его с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом и скривила губы:

– Милые джорты.

_Она мне не нравится. Она, наверно, может убивать людей одним презреньем._

– Послушайте, это прозвучит дико, но мне серьезно нужно поговорить с вашим боссом, потому что творится полнейшее дерьмо и я не могу никому доверять и... – Рамлоу беспомощно выдохнул, когда Баки вслед за ним вышел из-за кустов. – И еще вот это.

У Стива челюсть упала, когда он узнал своего давно погибшего друга.

Спустя мгновение к полному ужасу Брока Баки сказал:

– Помнишь меня? Так вот, я не умер.

– Баки? – выдохнул Стив так, будто не мог поверить своим глазам.

– Какой еще Баки? – спросил бегун и посмотрел на Брока в поисках ответа, который тот не собирался ему давать. Он не был психологически готов к чему-то подобному.

– Нам нужна машина, – объявила рыжая. Она сама пялилась на Баки с таким видом, будто перед ней стоял призрак.

Брок положил руку на плечо Баки, парня трясло. Он мягко сдавил его, чтобы поддержать.

Теперь паренек в безопасности. Наконец-то. Миссия завершена.

– Да, нам нужна машина.

Бегун указал куда-то назад.

– Я припарковался вон там. Придется вам всем втиснуться ко мне. Я подвину сиденья.


	15. Chapter 15

Будильник сработал в 5.30, как и всегда. Джек зарылся лицом в подушку, вялый после снотворного. Он сел, вытер глаза и выключил будильник.

Бутылка дешевого геля для душа стояла на полочке в ванной. Джек наклонился, открыл ее и вдохнул пряный мускусный запах. Потом закрыл крышку, поставил ее обратно и принял душ.

Он сделал себе кофе, черный и крепкий, заранее зная, что выльет половину в раковину. Джек прислонился спиной к кухонной стойке и уставился на вторую кружку, стоящую на плитке. На ней была надпись «Разрешитель проблем» золотыми буквами. И грязная пленка от давно высохшего старого кофе. Джек выпил свой кофе, ополоснул кружку и убрал ее на полку, прежде чем отправиться на работу.

Женщина из социальной службы подтолкнула конверт к нему по столу.

– Искренне соболезную вашему горю. – Джек распечатал конверт. В нем был чек, страховые выплаты, оформленные на его имя. – Вы были указаны единственным выгодоприобретателем в случае его смерти. И снова: искренне соболезную. Вы имеете право на недельный отпуск в связи с вашей утратой, если он вам нужен. – Джек в онемении покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь воспользоваться помощью нашего психолога.

Он не собирался этого делать, но кивнул, лишь бы она заткнулась.

Каждый день в течение последних одиннадцати месяцев Джек останавливался возле Стены памяти погибших агентов. Его взгляд скользил от самого первого имени к последнему. Снова и снова. Люди шли мимо него, но он стоически продолжал свое бдение. Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс. Брок Рамлоу.

Кто-нибудь пытался подойти к нему, и Джек стремительно уходил, прежде чем ему успевали выразить свои соболезнования или попытаться поделиться воспоминаниями.

Из чувства долга Джек занял место командира СТРАЙКа. Он научился, как прикрывать самые разные проекты, которые вел Брок. Он знал, как дать старт хеликерриерам Озарения. Он делал свою работу. Делал ее хорошо. Его руководство с обеих сторон было очень довольно его профессионализмом и преданностью их целям.

Они нашли тело Брока Рамлоу на просеке рядом с квинджетом. Ему сообщили, что он умер от кровоизлияния в мозг вследствие недавнего ранения головы. Странное поведение Рамлоу и его побег списали на последствия черепно-мозговой травмы. Сама агент Романова опознала тело. Брок был кремирован в соответствии с его пожеланиями, а урна с его прахом заняла свое место в колумбарии Щ.И.Т.а на Арлингтонском национальном кладбище. Александр Пирс лично присутствовал на похоронах, невзирая на дождь, и потрепал Джека по плечу. Стоявший в стороне от толпы Ник Фьюри уважительно кивнул Джеку.

Они сказали, это была легкая смерть. Сказали, что Брок не страдал. Сам Джек вышел из госпиталя, куда угодил из-за ранения, только перед самыми похоронами. Его нос и треснувшую глазницу пришлось восстанавливать. В этом тоже винили Брока. Джека тошнило от их жалости.

Джек мрачно поглядывал на Стива Роджерса, когда встречал его в коридорах здания. С чего это он вдруг сделался таким радостным? Джек знал. Джек знал, что Вдова наконец прекратила сводничать Роджерсу всяческих случайных бабенок. Джек знал, потому что видел, как эти двое хихикали друг с другом, когда думали, что никто их не видит. У них теперь был Ассет. Что ж, скатертью дорога.

Джек сидел в своем кресле у камина и медленно цедил скотч, глядя на огонь. Джек не скорбел. Джек не убивался. Джек не пролил ни единой слезинки.

Это было бы полным идиотизмом, потому что Брок не был мертв. Брок подстроил свою смерть. Джек вертел пустую открытку в руках, снова и снова. _Мои поздравления из Гринбурга_. Он не знал никого из этого города. Но он знал почерк человека, написавшего адрес. Эти сплошные заглавные буквы – пережиток уроков черчения в старшей школе. И ровный наклон в сторону. Точно такой же, как на старом списке продуктов, все еще висевшем на двери холодильника.

Он дождется, пока запустят Озарение. Тогда всем точно станет не до того, чтобы обращать на него внимание. А он хотел сказать Броку, что их план сработал, что все, чему они посвятили свои жизни, дало свои плоды. Он хотел, чтобы Брок _гордился_ им. Он хотел этого больше, чем чего бы то ни было еще. Это было необходимо ему, как воздух.

Дрова потрескивали в огне. Джек скормил открытку языкам пламени и, потягивая свой скотч, смотрел, как она пылает.

«Я найду тебя, – подумал он. – И мы будем счастливы снова. А если ты опять скажешь, что по-прежнему больше не хочешь меня, я исправлю это. Навсегда. Для нас обоих».

***

В тенистом парке царила полная идиллия, и белки бегали по стриженной траве. Человек в бейсбольной кепке и джортах сидел на скамейке. Он запустил орешком в одну из белок, прицелившись ей в затылок. Оглушенный зверек схватил орех и сбежал с ним на дерево. Человек проводил белку смехом. Она точно вернется за добавкой.

Джек снял пистолет с предохранителя. Он встал за спиной у человека на скамейке и прижал ствол сзади к его шее. А потом положил свою загрубевшую руку ему на плечо.

– Я знал, что ты найдешь меня, – сказал Брок Рамлоу. И накрыл собственными пальцами покрытые шрамами пальцы Джека. – Они сказали, ты погиб в Трискелионе, но я-то знал, что это вранье.

Джек с усилием сглотнул, рубцы на его лице ощущались все такими же болезненными, как и старые переживания, которые, как ему казалось, он выжег в себе тем пламенем, в котором сгинуло Озарение.

– Ты нас предал, – обвинил его Джек, и Брок вздохнул.

– Я ничего не помнил про Озарение, пока не увидел запуск хеликерриеров в новостях. Помнишь, как они разрешили нам добавлять людей в список просто за то, что мы были хорошими солдатами? Что ж, полагаю, мой учитель математики и твой поганый зятек смогут спокойно подышать еще денек-другой. Ты запустил авианосцы, верно? Занял мое место.

Джек согласно рыкнул, слова не желали выходить у него из горла. Брок поглаживал внутреннюю сторону его ладони большим пальцем, неторопливо и твердо. Успокаивая.

– Не думаю, чтобы я смог сделать это. Я знал, что ты сможешь, – гордость в голосе Брока опьяняла, но Джек не поверил ей. – Спорить готов, тебе сейчас любопытно, восстановилась ли моя память?

– Ты предал _меня_ , – сказал Джек и сильнее вдавил пистолет в шею Брока. – Я им ничего не сказал. Я сберег все твои секреты. Все твои стыдные маленькие тайны. Ты предпочел мне этого выродка из проекта научных открытий! Ты назвал меня _чудовищем. И бросил меня!_

Брок снял кепку, и ветер взъерошил его странно пушистые волосы. И Джеку захотелось запустить пальцы в их шелковые пряди. Он проклинал себя за эту слабость.

Брок наклонился и прижался щекой к руке Джека. Когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал так мягко, будто он раскрывал секреты, которых никто не должен был знать:

– Когда тебе было двенадцать, у тебя был маленький щенок. Совсем белый. По кличке Попкорн. Твоя мать выбросила его на стоянке грузовиков, когда он нассал ей на ковер. Когда в прошлом году она умерла, ты бросил его крошечный ошейник на крышку ее гроба.

Пистолет в руке Джека задрожал.

– Ты любишь смешивать помидоры, подливку и картофель в кашу у себя на тарелке на День Благодарения, и это выглядит отвратительно. Однажды ты позволил мне накрасить тебе ногти на ногах, когда мы оба были очень сильно пьяны. Ты не помещаешься в гамаке, который висит у нас на заднем дворе, но это никогда тебя не останавливало. Твои руки и ноги вечно торчали из него со всех сторон, и ты никогда не замечал, если я выходил на заднее крыльцо и смотрел на тебя. Смотрел, как тень от листьев пятнает твое лицо. – Брок переплел их пальцы. – Когда ты сказал мне, что любишь меня, я сказал тебе, что ты мое самое большое достижение. Потому что я был придурком, который не мог выразить свои чувства, даже если бы моя жизнь зависела от этого. Но все меняется.

Горячие слезы текли по щекам Джека.

– И ты, ты..? – _Ты тот человек, которого я любил?_ – Почему ты прислал мне открытку?

– Я сотворил с тобой страшные вещи. Я принудил тебя, соблазнил и изуродовал изнутри. Я был так ослеплен своей виной и стыдом за то, что я сделал, что не хотел даже думать о тебе. Мне было проще думать о том, чтобы исправить то зло, которое мы причинили парнишке, Ассету. Потому что я смог сдать его с рук на руки, и он больше не был моей проблемой. – Брок повернулся и посмотрел на Джека снизу вверх своими яркими карими глазами. – А ты на моей совести. И я хотел оставить тебе путь для бегства.

Эти глаза. Эти глаза и были причиной, почему Джек подошел к нему сзади. Брок окинул взглядом все его новые шрамы из Трискелиона, ожоги и зарубцевавшуюся кожу. Брок улыбнулся ему, легко и спокойно. И это было всем, что потребовалось. Джек щелкнул предохранителем и убрал пистолет. И сел на скамейку рядом со своим любовником.

– Фьюри не погиб. Но не думаю, что его хоть сколько-нибудь ебет, где я теперь прячусь, – Брок предложил ему орешков. – Я столько всего теперь вспомнил.

– И как? – Джек запустил орешком в голубую сойку, и та ловко поймал его в воздухе.

– Помню, что ты любишь тыквенные сливки в кофе осенью и что ты чуть не размазал меня в блин, когда я назвал тебя заурядной сучкой. Я помню, как ты застал меня, когда я пытался подкатить к Роджерсу в раздевалке. Это было просто крушение поезда, и я очень сожалею об этом. На самом деле мне приказали попробовать. А еще я помню, как оказалось, что все деньги пропали после того, как мы убрали того оружейного барона. Столько бумажек пришлось заполнить. – Брок усмехнулся. – И помню хранилище в Мидтауне. И что код к ячейке – твой день рожденья. И что мы больше никогда не нуждались в деньгах.

– Ты больше не мечтаешь о мести? Роджерс буквально растворился вместе с Ассетом. Но думаю, мы могли бы найти их, – от одной мысли об этом в рот будто золы насыпали, но если Брок этого хотел...

– Я считаю, что самая лучшая месть – это стильно пережить наших врагов. Я больше не хочу крови, Джек. Я устал, – Брок потер свой заросший подбородок.

За деревьями прозвучал детский смех. Джек раздавил скорлупку орешка.

– Начнем с чистого листа, верно?

– И пойдем по другому пути. Что тебе больше нравится: океан или горы? – Брок снова натянул бейсболку. «Лучший в мире Папочка». Джек приподнял бровь. – Ох, не доебывайся. Я сентиментален.

– Ты не переживал обо мне так, как я переживал о тебе, – Джек раздавил орешек. – Не думаю, что смогу жить с этим.

Брок наклонился, опираясь на руки, и вздохнул:

– Джек. Я не был способен кого-то любить. Во мне было что-то сломано, выжжено у меня в голове. Все то дерьмо, которое я вываливал на тебя, это было потому, что я бесился из-за того, что был не в состоянии справляться со своими проблемами. Я был испуган. Мне было стыдно. И меня тошнило от того, кем я был. Я так рад, что в той машине не было ремней безопасности, потому что только благодаря этому я снова стал цельным. И ты совершенно не обязан помогать мне разбираться с моим дерьмом, но если ты... если ты хочешь, я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой заново. – Улыбка блеснула в уголках его глаз. – Хочешь чашечку кофе? Они только завезли со вкусом пряной тыквы.

Джек вытер свое лицо тыльной стороной руки.

– Еще раз назовешь меня заурядной сучкой – и я надеру тебе задницу.

– Я не стану обзывать тебя, Джек. Так не делают на первом свидании, – Брок усмехнулся. – Может быть, свидании на третьем. – Он протянул руку, и Джек помедлил, прежде чем взял ее. – Ну, что такое?

Джек покачал головой.

– У таких, как мы, не бывает счастливого конца.

– Ну, технически мы оба мертвы. Так что мы отстрелялись, – встав, Брок потянул Джека к себе со скамейки. – Ты можешь остаться со мной или уйти своей дорогой. Тебе решать. Выбирай сам.

– Кто-то же должен следить, чтобы ты не влип в неприятности, – Джек усмехнулся, и на сердце у него полегчало впервые за много месяцев. Он наклонил голову, оглядев гардероб Брока. – И прилично одеть тебя, потому что – боже мой, нет.

**Конец**


End file.
